Mr Sesshoumaru Tashio
by SunShineJade38603
Summary: This is about Kagome's senior year at shikon high, but she has a new teacher Mr. Tashio her ex boyfriend's older brother. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone my name is Nikki i'm not new to the site but i'm new to the writing so reviews would be great good or bad reviews don't matter just need input thanks alot and i hope you enjoy!

Chapter One

When They Meet

"So Kagome, senior year I bet your excited," said Sango Kio as she jumped in the passenger seat of a silver Lexus LS 460.

"Way excited! I mean just this last year and I'm off to America to become a doctor," Kagome answered. They pulled away from the curb at Sango's house and headed toward Shikon High the only private school in Japan that allows demons and humans together.

"I really can't believe your going, what am I going to do with out you."

"I will visit you know, and I won't be gone forever just for a little while."

"I know but it's still a long time," Sango whined, " I hear we have a new teacher this year. His name Mr. Tashio."

"As in Inuyasha Tashio, " exclaimed Kagome!

"Yeah it's his older brother, he just moved back from Europe he was doing some kinda study over there, I'm not sure."

"Great, just great, I was so hoping that this was going to be a good year now its all screwed. Two Tashios I will never get a break!"

Shikon High was a really big school done in shades of brown and grays. Kagome was transferred here when it was open to be with others like here. Kagome is a practicing priestess, her gradfather owns a shrine which she has been trained at since she was very young. She loves this school cause she feels completely normal, there is no other place where she can be herself and it not be weird, and this is her last year she's going to be very sad when it's over.

When They pulled up at the usual spot by the music building, Koga and Ayame were already there waitin on them.

"Hey Kagome, lookin good today," Koga said waggin his eyebrows.

"Thanks Koga," Kagome said. She don't really understand Koga most of the time he keeps tryin to date her even though he has a beautiful girlfriend Ayame. She has shoulder length full fire red hair and she has a more athletic body like Sango but still has the curves in all the right places. Kagome's nothing special just deep blue eyes and long black wavy hair. She's more curved though firm butt and big breasts but shes not like model material or so she thinks.

"So when you gonna let me take you out, Kagome?"

"Koga, how many times do I have to tell you, you are mine not anyone elses," shrieked Ayame!

Kagome just rolled her eyes grabbed Sango's arm and dragged her inside.

When she got her schedule it totally destroyed her day, not only did she have Mr. Tashio as her homeroom teacher and 3rd period history teacher, but she is also his personal assistant for 6th the last class.

'Great, why did I become a teacher again? Oh yeah, because history is my passion, but all the children even the older ones are still idiotic.' Sesshoumaru threw back another aspirin and got up from his desk and went to the board.

"ok Class quite down. I'm Mr. Tashio and I will be your homeroom teacher for this year. I have papers that your to fill out then we can go around the room and get to know every one," as he picked up the papers to pass out the door opened, " also I do not put up with tardiness," he looked over to see who came in and… and… she's the most beautiful human or female in fact that he had ever seen. Her long black hair with straight across bangs just above these deep blue eyes. She has pink full lips and a beautiful body he just wanted to rip off that white tank top and short pink skirt.

"Mr. Tashio," Kagome asked, "is everything ok?"

'Oh she's talking say something don't just stare at her lips.' "Yes I'm fine, why are you late to my class?"

"Oh yes sorry I was late, I had a meeting with the principle this morning," Kagome started fiddling in her bag and pulled out a piece of paper, "She wrote me a note to give to you."

'God he's super gorgeous, when he took the note and slightly touched my hand I thought I would faint.'

"Ah yes, Miss. Higirashi, welcome to homeroom," Sesshoumaru said taking the note and reading it. he took a quick look around the room and spot an open chair right in front of his desk,' its perfect.'

"You may sit there," he said pointing to it.

"Thanks," Kagome said as she sat down and laid her bag next to me. she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Sango sitting behind her.

"Why were you late," she whispered?

"Talking to the principle about my classes," Kagome whispered back.

She just nodded and went back to the paper Mr. Tashio just passed out.

"when your done with that assignment just bring it up to my desk." 'She only 17 man, forget about her. But look at those leggs long, tan, and shes in heels that's so hot. She's already finished with the paper.' He took a minute to look over her answers. 'Beautiful and smart.'

"Ok class now that everyone is done we will go around the room and help my get to know you," he said straitening the last of the papers, " Start on the first row then work our way back."

The first girl stood up her name is Amy Hitori, she's 17, a cheerleader, and wants to be a model when she gets out of school. 'This is so boring.' After about 10 minutes its Miss Higirashi's turn.

"I'm Kagome Hirgirashi, I'm learning to become a priestess. I'm going to America next fall to become a doctor, and hope to one day own my own clinic." ' I wonder why he keeps staring at me. Maybe he heard something about me from Inuyasha, which can't be good. Its probably not true thought but he doesn't know that, what could that asshole have told him?'

Kagome was so thankful when we were able to start our normal classes She wouldn't have to worry about Mr. Tashio for 2 more periods.

"Hey Kagome, whats the rush," asked Sango running after me?

"Just trying to get away."

"Yeah that was really weird, did you see the way he was staring at you?"

"I know do you think Inuyasha said something about me?"

"Don't know but I can ask he's in our first class."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope sorry but luckily it's the only class we have with him."

First period English was just as bad as homeroom. Sango asked Inuyasha and he said 'why would I say anything about her she's not even worth the breath.' which made Sango hit him and he went to the nurse's and Sango went to the office. Math was better no Inuyasha but Koga was there without Ayame, but thankfully the teacher sent him to sit on the other end of the room. Third was what She had been dreading all day History with Tashio.

"Alright class I'm Mr. Tashio some of you have met me before and others haven't. This is 12th grade history it is a honor class so if you don't think you can cut it talk to the counselor and pray she can change your schedule cause I drive a hard class and you must pass to graduate. We have 36 weeks to do finish 60 chapters, you will have a test every Monday and they will be on one to two chapters at a time so its best to keep up." He started passing out the papers that will give a summery of the year. " Here is a packet you have all period to complete and have it on my desk. It will be asking things that we will learn in class just answer what you know, after you have turned it in you may talk for the remainder of the time. Begin."

"Oh my god, that was so hard" cried Sango as they walked to forth period.

"It was ok" Kagome replied.

"That's because your like super smart. Me I'm a B student you an 100 student."

"No I don't always make a 100 sometimes I make a 99."

"Oh ha ha ha very cute," said Sango sarcastically.

"It will be fine I'll be here to help you anytime."

"Well with Mr. Tashio teaching that will be all the time."

Forth and Fifth period was pretty easy and it passed way too fast now its time for Mr. Tashio. All by our selves. Why me?

"ah Miss Higirashi so you're my assistant that's great" said Mr. Tashio with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, so what will you have me do for you?"

'Oh isn't that the question.' "Yes lets see, well I don't really have anything at the moment its only the first day do why don't you show me around the school. I'm new here and have only been to the office and this room.""Yeah Sure I can do that no problem follow me" she said while walking out the door.

"Kagome, Kagome, how was sixth" asked Sango as they headed to Kagome's car. When Kagome didn't respond Sango asked," Was it that bad?""Actually, it was… great. He's amazing, smart, got a great sense of humor, and he doesn't look that bad either. He's nothing like Inuyasha, he's way mature and I bet he would never cheat on his girlfriend with her cousin."

"Aww, Kagome fallin in love or something," Sango giggled.

"No," she blushed, "He's older than me and my teacher it would be really weird."

"Actually he's only 22 not that old."

"Sango! Are you trying to talk me into it?"

"No, I was just sayin."

Sango and kagome jumped in the car and drove to kagome's house.

Kagome lived in a light blue and white house in a rich neighborhood. It had 3 master bedrooms, 4.5 bathrooms, living room, den, kitchen, dinning room, basement, attic, 4 car garage, and 2 guest rooms. They have a great deck and in ground pool out back. Her grandfather owns a shrine across town and her mother is a brain surgeon. Her father died when she was only 6 leaving her mom, little brother, and her without much of anything. Kagome was raised in the shrine with her mom and grandfather. Her mom pursued a medical career and became very wealthy had this house built where they have been living the last few years. Kagome hopes to follow in her mother's footsteps and become a famous doctor and inherit the shrine.

Kagome and Sango ran through the door stopped in the kitchen for a small snack and some cokes then headed upstairs to kagome's room at the back of the house.

Kagome's room was spectacular had light blue walls with white trim and crown. One wall had a queen 4 post bed and 2 nightstands and a door that went into a fully tiled bathroom with a Jacuzzi bath, a shower with 6 heads, pedestal sink, and a vanity. Across on the other was had a big flat screen with 2 book shelves on either side and a longer one underneath it holding tons of books and movies. The wall to the left contained a window seat and desk that had a pink apple laptop on it. The door they came through had another door right next to it that lead into a walk-in closet filled with designer clothes shoes and bags.

Kagome plopped down on the bed Sango right next to her and opened up there history books.

Three hours Kagome was tired and ready to smother herself with a pillow while Sango laid in the floor with a lost look.

"I'll never pass it's over," said Sango dramatically!

"Don't say that! I will get you through this even if I have to brake in to the school at the end of the year and change all your grades."

"Really you would do that for me," she said tearfully, "you're the bestest friend ever!"

"So Kagome Tomorrow we go back and you will once again be with your luscious stud, what ya going to say or do?"

Kagome laughed till she had tears in her eyes, "Sango, you are crazy I'm not going to say or do anything. He's my teacher for christ sakes, and he's probably got a girl anyways no one that handsome would be alone."

"Maybe your right, but I think ya'll would look wonderful together."

"Sango stop it finish the chapter and we will discuss it some more."

Sango got to work while Kagome laid on her bed thinking of her luscious teacher. ' Not the worst was to end a day. I can't wait till tomorrow, I can't wait till I see that gorgeous smile. Oh Mr. Tashio someday. Someday.'


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to think all ya'll who read my first chapter I got a lot more than I thought I would so I hope that means you liked it. Note that I forgot to mention b ut I'm sure you've figured out is that sentences with this mark ' is someones thoughts I also italicized them so that they would be more noticeable and not confuse you.**

**OK thank you back to the story P.S, reviews please good or bad don't matter!**

Chapter 2

Sesshoumaru and Kagome

Its already been a week into school and we started are regular schedule, instead of homeroom we go straight to first period.

"Oh great, Sango do you ever think music class will get better," asked Kagome as she sadly walked down the hall toward their lockers?

"Yeah, definitely, just as soon as Inuyasha gets kicked out, and judging by what happened today it won't be long," she answered.

"Yeah that's true, he's a real idiot. What did I ever see in him?"

"No clue been asking myself that for years."

"oh really like you have room to talk weren't you dating Miroku."

"Yeah I know he was such an ass all he did was try to get in my pants and your and any other girls. We have to worst luck, huh," she said laughing.

"Sure do, but your fine now you got a great guy. He's good looking, has a job, going to college, I mean how the hell were you so lucky?"

"Tell you the truth I have no idea, right place right time. Bankotsu is so amazing I don't know what I would do with out him."

After Sango and Kagome stopped by their lockers that headed to their classes. Kagome rushed through all her math work she just couldn't wait till third she hadn't seen Mr. Tashio all day. She spent so much time with him all this week. He's so funny she can't get enough of his jokes or his voice she was flat out head over hills for her teacher. They had so much in common, they liked the same movies and book, music… well that's a different story never agreed on anything. He liked classical music, she liked rock.

Rrriiiinnnnggggg!

"finally," Whispered Kagome as she ran out of math to history.

"OK class today we're going to finish chapter two, Feudal Japan, so open your books to page 20. Miss Higirashi would you read the first page," asked Mr. Tashio and gave her a little smile?

She smiled back at him then started the page. Sesshoumaru sat at his desk his eyes closed listening to her beautiful voice as she talked about a simpler time long ago.

'_I could listen to her all day. I wonder what we're going to do during 6th__. Maybe I'll ask her of any ideas, I'm sure she will think of something good. I really hope she does cause my ideas for her is highly inappropriate for the school. I'm a really bad man wanting to seduce a 17 year old girl my student no less. Well I mean I'm only a few years older then her so its not that bad men date younger women all the time. What the hell I'm I doing talking my self into it being ok, maybe I should talk to her about it.' _Sesshoumaru cracked open an eye and looked at the girl in the front row, she had her hair in a pony tail to day all those raven locks falling softly down her back. She was wearing faded blue jeans today with a few rips in them one at the knee and one in the back right under the swell of her ass, and her shirt was figure fitted showed the swell of her breasts and her small waist and toned tummy, she looked delicious. _'Definitely no talking to her about it, I really am a bad bad man._

'_I wonder what he's thinking about he just opens his eyes takes a glance of me then calls someone else to read, maybe he's thinking of me, but he looks confused. How did I confuse him. Well maybe I'll talk to him about it.' _

Kagome watches Mr. Tashio open his eyes do a slow once over on her with this burning look in his eyes. _'ok Maybe not a good idea.'_

"hey Kagome," said Sango as she and Kagome left Mr. Tashio's room, "I think someone likes you."

"huh what do you mean."

"Well duh Mr. Tashio hello all week he's been staring at you and today that look he gave you, let's just say he wants to eat you alive girl."

Kagome laughed at this. 'I wish.'

"Sango your crazy he don't like me I'm sure of it."

Sango gave Kagome are you kidding me look. " Yeah ok whatever you say."

Sango and Kagome headed off to lunch.

When they arrived in the lunch they saw Inuyasha and Kikyo sitting on the top of the very back table. Kikyo is Kagome's cousin a few months older than her but they both looked similar but completely different. Long dark hair kikyo's was straight where Kagome's was wavy, She had pale skin and Kagome has a more golden tone. Same height, Kagome had more curves than Kikyo. And they hated each other mostly because Kikyo stole Inuyasha away, but it goes even farther back Kikyo has always been jealous of kagome. I mean Kagome is prettier, smarter, more powerful miko, Kikyo has never gotten over Kagome use to like her then what she did of course.

Ayame and Koga was sitting with them. Ayame and Kikyo are on the cheerleading squad together and Koga and Inuyasha like to bullshit each other. Ayame see's Kagome and Sango coming in the door and waves to them, Kikyo fallows her movements and gives Kagome a deadly look. Kagome just blows off her look and grabs a chair at the front table far away from them. Ayame rushes over and sits at there table.

"Hey guys whats going on," Ayame asked?

"Not too, much where were you in 3rd," Sango asked her?

"oh that I had to see Mrs. Moore our squad sponsor, and she gave me the best news. I may be the new captain this year isn't that great!"

"wow Ayame, that is amazing but isn't Kikyo already top cheer," Kagome asked?

"Yeah she's pissed but its her fought, she's been skipping some more practices. She's been doing it all summer and now during school she still doing it Mrs. Moore can't trust her to lead anymore so she will be co cap as of tomorrow."

Kagome just burst out laughing. Kikyo turned to look at her from across the lunch room. She Knew what Kagome was laughing at. Kikyo gets up from her place and walks over and hovers over Kagome.

"Who the hell are you laughing at?"

"You of course," answered Kagome. "I mean how hard is it to show up somewhere I know you weren't Late because of Inuyasha he don't last that long."

Sango and Ayame bust out laughing. Kikyo just stood there giving Kagome the death look.

"And How would you know Miss Virgin," asked Kikyo with a grin.

"OH my did Inuyasha never tell you, of course why would he he don't want you to know who hes been with."

That knocked the grin off Kikyo's face.

"ok cuz you've been asking for it for sometime and now I'm going to kick your ass."

Kagome jumped up out of her chair Sango with her. "if you think you can."

Kikyo through out the first punch Kagome shook it off real quick then threw one that knocked Kikyo to the ground then climbed on top of her and started wailing on her. Kagome felt hands wrap around her waist and pull her off Kikyo she looked up and looked into the golden eyes of Mr. Tashio.

Miss Higirashi, What the hell is going on?"

'_God I need to eat something I'm starving.' _Sesshoumaru thought as he walked down the halls to the lunch room. 'Maybe I will catch Kagome she has lunch this block.'

Sesshoumaru was close to the lunch room when he heard what sounded like Kagome say "if you think you can." Then he heard a meaty sound that he knew was a hit. _'Kagome!' There was another sound and he saw Kikyo go down on the floor and Kagome get on top of her and hitting her repeatedly. Kikyo had her hands up blocking most of the damage. Sesshoumaru rushed up and grabbed Kagome around the waist and pulled her against his chest. She turned her head and he met her Deep blue eyes close up._

"_Miss Higirashi, what the hell is going on," Sesshoumaru's voice thundered in the lunch room._

"_Nothing," answered Kagome. Sesshoumaru looked down at Kikyo, she looked up at Kagome and said the same thing._

"_Ok you to the nurse, now," Sesshoumaru pointed to Kikyo, "Higirashi come with me."_

_Kagome followed Mr. Tashio to his class room as Kikyo ran out towards the office._

_Mr. Tashio had his own personal bathroom in his class room, like most teachers did._

"_Desk. Sit. Now," said Mr. Tashio in a hard voice. He went into the bathroom grabbed a rag, wet it, and rang it out then came over to Kagome. He started wiping the blood off her lip._

"_You want to tell me what this is about?"_

_Kagome just huffed, "Seriously it was nothing I started it. She's my cousin we've never really gotten along and this last year its been a lot worse."_

"_oh and why is that," Mr. Tashio asked with a stern look?_

"_Nothing its personal, Mr. Tashio."_

_Kagome sat on the desk while Mr. Tashio looked at her bruised lip._

"_Sesshomaru," he said caressing her cheek._

"_huh?"_

"_My name is Sesshoumaru, I would like you to call me that when we're alone," _

_Smiling up at him Kagome answered, " Then I must insist on you calling me Kagome."_

"_Kagome," said Sesshoumaru breathlessly._

"_Sesshoumaru."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jealous Demon

After Mr. Tashio got Kagome Cleaned up he sent her on her way to fifth, where she ,met up with Sango.

"Hey Kagome what was that with Kikyo, I thought you and Inuyasha never got that far?"

"We didn't, but she didn't know that. It was the only thing I could think of to make her mad," Kagome said sadly.

Kagome and Inuyasha has known each other since elementary and started dating in junior high, and everything went fine they were totally in love until Kikyo was transferred here in 10th. Inuyasha practically flushed almost 5 years down the drain for sex. Kagome wasn't ready and Inuyasha had decided to wait but its not hard for a 17 year old boy to be seduced and he just dropped Kagome. It really broke her heart.

"Hey Sango you want to know something funny?"

"Yeah."

"You know Inuyasha broke up with me like a month before my birthday," she said and Sango shook her head in confirmation, "Well I was planning to have sex with him then, if he had only waited a month."

"Really you never told me that," She said patting Kagome's back for comfort.

"Yeah I never told anyone, after that happened I just tried to forget it. Sango I mean we were together for 5 years and best friends longer than that, how could he do that to me. Was I such a horrible girlfriend."

"Oh honey I'm really sorry, he's a dickhead," Sango hugged Kagome.

Kagome just laughed, "Yeah your right. I really shouldn't let him ruin my life, I haven't dated since him either."

"Kagome good lord you need to get out that was more than a year ago."

Kagome smiled back at Sango, "You know maybe your right I'll give it a shot."

The rest of fifth block was boring, but Kagome had made a decision she wasn't going to let Inuyasha stand in front of the rest of her life she vowed that someday she would be happy with someone that wanted her just for her and respected her. When the bell rang she ran out of the class excited to see Sesshoumaru. When she walked into the classroom he was on the phone facing the window she just tried to be as quiet as possible not to disturb him. She sat her stuff down at her desk. What she heard next sucked all the breath out of her lungs.

"Yes sweetie I will be home tonight but don't wait up, I love you too."

'_He's with someone , why when, well I guess he would be I mean look at him, he's beautiful and he's so amazing to hang with. I was just kidding my self when I thought he might want me.'_

Sesshoumaru turned to see a very sad Kagome sitting at her desk. _'She looks as though she's about to cry I wonder what happened, maybe that girl did something again.'_

"Um Kagome…" Before he could finish asking her what was wrong tears started down her face and she ran from the class room. Sesshoumaru ran after her but she wasn't looking where she was going and ran into some boy with long black hair in a single braid down his back.

"Hey girl are you ok," the mystery boy asked?

Kagome looked up at the boy and she didn't know why but she hugged him with her face buried in his chest. He didn't know what to do so he just wrapped her up in his arms as took her to Sesshoumaru's room with him follow them. When Kagome calmed down and sat down at her desk the mystery boy sat in the desk next to her, and Sesshoumaru sat at his desk staring at her.

"Hey Mr… What's wrong with her."

"Its Tashio and I'm not sure she just came in and then she had this look on her face I was about to ask her what was wrong but she ran out."

"Ok, my name is Hiten, I just transferred, I was actually sent to this class to look for a girl Kagome, I guess this is her?" when Sesshoumaru confirmed his assumption he continued, " They said she would be able to show me around the school."

"yeah I can do that I would really like to take a walk anyways," Kagome said in a quiet voice. She wouldn't even looked at Mr. Tashio when she asked him, "That's ok with you right."

"Yes Kagome, that's fine I would like to see you after school though."

Kagome just nodded grabbed her purse and left her books and headed out the door with Hiten following behind her.

After about an hour of showing Hiten around the school, she finally cheered up and was having fun with this new boy. He had a great smile and he was really into sports, he had a meeting with our football coach this afternoon to try and get on the team. They talked about all kinds of stuff, Kagome introduced him to a few friends and showed him the way to all his classes. He actually had 3rd with her in Mr. Tashio's class he seemed excited about having a class with her. Finally the final bell rang and Kagome for got that Mr. Tashio wanted to see her. Hiten walked her to her car and met Sango there.

"Hi there I'm Hiten," he said shaking Sango's hand.

Sango just smiled at him and gave Kagome the 'what have you been up to today' look.

"I'm Sango Kagome's best friend."

"It's really nice to meet you Kagome's really great she gave me a tour of the school." Hiten turned to a blushing kagome, "I want to thank you for a really fun day, I was just wondering what you were doing tomorrow night I'm new in town and I don't know much around here but maybe you do and we can hang out or something," Hiten asked with a shy smile on his face.

Kagome's blushed got even deeper, "Yeah that would be nice there's a small theater in town we could see a movie there if you want."

"Yeah I would like that very much." Hiten leaned over Kagome and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, neither one of them noticing the cold yellow eyes that were trained on their every move. Hiten ran off to his car at the other end of the lot, Kagome and Sango jumped In her car.

"Well Kagome, I'm so glad finally said yes to someone and a really hot one at that nice going." Sango said with the widest grin Kagome had ever seen. "Where did you meet him?"

"I met him at Mr. Tashio's Class room." when Kagome said his name she remembered that he wanted to talk to her," Oh Sango I left my stuff in his class room I will be right back."

Kagome Jumped out the car and ran back into the school down the hall to Mr. Tashios's room. 'I hope he hasn't left yet. Oh yeah he's still here that's great but why is he sitting in the dark like this.'

"Very sorry Mr. Tashio, what did you need to talk to me about?"

Sesshoumaru didn't even look up as he answered, "Nothing that can't wait its not important, we can discuss it tomorrow." She just Nodded and grabbed her stuff she was at the door when his soft voice stopped her. "Kagome, please call me Sesshoumaru, I don't like you calling me Mr. Tashio. We're friends aren't we?" Kagome just nodded, "Then we shouldn't address each other so formally."

"Good evening Sesshoumaru."

"Yes Kagome I hope you have a lovely night."

After Kagome left Sesshoumaru sat at his desk in the dark thinking about her date with the young man tomorrow. _'Movies huh, that is a great idea Rin hasn't been to a movie in a while, and I need to keep and eye on Kagome I don't trust this Hiten boy.'_

The next day Hiten met Kagome and Sango at their parking spot and walked to class together. First was boring as always and Kagome just couldn't wait for 3rd and it wasn't just because of Sesshoumaru she had a new friend one that was definitely interested in her. She liked him thought he was a nice boy and knew that if she let herself she could really fall for Hiten, but something was holding her back. Strong arms held her body, a beautiful deep laugh held her heart, and the deepest golden eyes held her soul. She couldn't get over Sesshoumaru no matter what, she dreamt of him every night, thought of him every waking minute. She couldn't have him though some one else already has that pleasure. Kagome knew there was no chance in hell to have Sesshoumaru, so she needed to move on and Hiten seemed like the perfect move.

The morning flew by fast before Kagome Knew it she was in Mr. Tashio's class sitting next to Hiten.

"How was your morning gorgeous," Asked Hiten as he grabbed her hand and held it.

"I don't really know it flew by so fast."

'_That boy is asking for a death wish touching what is mine, giving her pet names. No one will name her like that but me!'_

"OK class listen up," Mr. Tashio said in a very loud angry voice, "You have a test Tomorrow on chapters one through three now silently read those chapters and if anyone talks you will all be given detention."

'_Wow he sure is mad I wonder what happened.' _Kagome spent the rest of the class time not reading the chapters she already knew them, but staring at Mr. Tashio '_He seems so upset I think I will ask him about it during 6__th.' _

"Higirashi, I have to be somewhere to day and I am leaving early you will be in the library during your last block."

'_ok maybe I wont talk to him then after all.'_

School Kagome was in the parking lot waiting by her car for Sango and Hiten to show. They finally showed Hiten came up to her gave her a small kiss on the cheek and talk to her about tonight. He was going to pick her up t her place at 5 the movie started at 5:30 and afterward he would take her somewhere to eat. It was all planned Kagome and Sango got in the car and drove of to Kagome's to help her get ready.

Sesshoumaru drove to the family home which was a small mansion on the edge of town. His idiot younger brother was there with that girl Kagome got into a fight with the other day. He walked through the door and was suddenly tackled by a small ball of dark hair.

"Hello Rin, how was your day," asked Sesshoumaru as he picked up the small brown eyed girl?

"oh daddy it was fun Grandfather and me went to the park, then out to lunch, then we came back here and played a whole bunch of game. Uncle Inuyasha came home with that mean girl again," said rin. As she continued tell Sesshoumaru all about her day he carried her over to a big over stuffed chair and sat down with her in his lap and listened to her sweet voice.

"Rin, how would you like to see a movie tonight."

Rin just lit up, "OH that would be so great, Daddy."

Sesshoumaru laughed at the 6 year olds antics, "Good now why don't you pick out something nice to wear."

Rin Just squealed and ran up the stairs. Sesshoumaru headed down the hall opposite of the stairs and came up to a big oak door. He knocked on it and waited on a deep voice like his own to tell him to come in. A man with long silver hair much like his was sitting behind a big desk signing a whole bunch of papers.

"Ah Sesshoumaru, Son, what do I own the pleasure?"

"Nothing father just Checking in Rin told me ya'll had a very fun filled day."

Inu Tashio, Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's father, lit up at the mention of the little girl he called granddaughter. "Yes she is so full of energy I could barely keep up with her I'm still catching my breath. I'm really glad you decided to come home Sesshoumaru, we need you, I'm not going to be here forever you know and someone has to take over the family vision, Inuyasha isn't ready for that I'm not sure if he ever will be, but you my son you are more than ready I know you love you job as a teacher but I would really like for you to come to work for me at the end of this school year."

"Yes father I'm ready I would be honored to hold the Tashio name."

"That's what I like to hear my son, so I hear your taking the little princess to the movies this evening."

"Yes she has been wanting to go for while now and I have the time tonight."

Sesshoumaru finished the discussion with his father headed up to his room to find something suitable to wear for tonight. Thinking a more casual look would be good. He pulled out the only Jeans he owned slipped them on with a pair of black boots. He pulled on a loose silver button up shirt, and pulled his hair into a low ponytail and sprayed on his favorite cologne.

"Kagome How about this," Sango asked as he pulled out a white tank top with pink pin stripes.

"Yeah that looks perfect and I have a gray mini skirt that would go great with it."

Kagome go took a shower pulled her hair into a high ponytail, her bangs fell just above her eyes. Sango helped her get dressed and do her make up. Some eyeliner and pink eyes shadow. Put on ha hit of gloss and kagome was ready.

"So what do you think," Kagome asked Sango as she did a little turn.

"You look, HOT, I mean girl you are on fire." they both giggled, then heard a knock at the door.

"Oh that's him, now Kagome have lots of fun ok."

"Promise."

"I'll be here when you get back I'm just going to call Bank and watch a little TV."

Kagome hugged Sango then headed to the front door. She opened to fine Hiten there wearing a blue AE shirt and dark jeans.

He smiled wide, "Kagome you look amazing, you ready to go?"

"Yeah let me just grab my phone."

After Kagome got her phone they jumped in Hiten's car and drove into town toward the theatre. After the movie Hiten took Kagome to a nice little burger joint right down the street from it.

"So Kagome how did you like the movie," asked Hiten as he took a bite out of his loaded burger.

"It was good, could have ended better though, I mean I really thought those two would get together, then someone just sweeps in and steals her right of that guys arms."

"Hello Miss Kagome."

Kagome looked down at a little girl with black hair and brown eyes. She had to be the cutest girl that Kagome had ever seen. But how did she know her.

After the movie Sesshoumaru followed Kagome and her date into a little restaurant. Rin and him took a table just two down from them.

"Daddy who do you keep staring at," Rin turned around and caught the sight of the object of her dad's stare. "Wow dad she's pretty do you know her she kinda looks like that girl Inuyasha brings home but, this one seems much prettier than her."

"Yes Rin she is one of my students. Her name is Kagome."

"Wow what a lovely name can I go say hello to her," Before Sesshoumaru could say no Rin was already at her table.

"Hello Miss Kagome." Sesshoumaru Watched her look down at Rin with the most beautiful smile. _'I bet she would make a wonderful mother.' _Sesshoumaru shook of that last thought and heard Kagome ask Rin what her name was.

"I'm Rin and I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

"Awe Rin thank you very much but I doubt I could ever be more beautiful than you, may I ask how you know me cause I know I've never met you, your to cute to forget."

"She's with Me." Kagome looked I the Direction of that familiar deep voice and looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Kagome Higirashi I would like you to meet Rin Tashio, my daughter."

'Oh my he's got a daughter, he's probably married to.' "Sesshoumaru, I never knew you had a daughter."

"Yes I failed to mention it during our first discussion…." Sesshoumaru and Kagome's conversation was abruptly interrupted by Hiten's phone ringing.

"Oh hey Mom. What's wrong? Is everyone ok? No I will be right there." Hiten turned to a worried Kagome, "hey that was my mother, my father and brother was in an accident I need to go."

"That's fine Sango is at my house I can call her for a ride ok you just go."

"You sure."

"Very this is really important you go on." Hiten kissed Kagome's hand and rushed out the resturant. Kagome pulled out her phone ready to call Sango to pick her up but Sesshoumaru's voice stopped her.

"Kagome I must insist on taking you home."

"You sure."

"yes I would love to take you home." Kagome smiled up at him raised out of her seat her food forgotten as Sesshoumaru took her hand and lead her out the door to his car. He buckled up the half asleep Rin in the back seat then slid into the drivers seat next to Kagome. They sat in silence for a few minutes until finally Kagome just had to know.

"Where is her mother?"

Sesshoumaru was Quiet for a moment the answered, " She died when Rin was born."

"Oh Sesshoumaru I'm so sorry," said kagome as she laid a comforting hand on his.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her hand on top of his, He turned his over and held his tiny hand in his much larger one. "It's ok really it was 6 years ago I was in Europe, Rome to be exact and I met a Japanese girl there, she was already pregnant with Rin at the time although not to far along. We became close friends and I planned to help her when the baby was born but she never made it. She knew that she wouldn't she asked to speak to me after the doctors told us that nothing else could be done that she wouldn't make it through the night. She made me promise her that I would take Rin and love her and raise her as my own, I told her that I would and I have ever since, Rin knows I'm not her biological father but I'm her father none the less I'm all she has knows."

Kagome had tears running down her face Sesshoumaru just rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand in small circles. "I'm so sorry for ya'lls loss and it was very brave of you to take her and raise her I'm sure you were barely out of your teens."

Sesshoumaru gave her a sad smile and continued to drive to Kagome's .

They pulled up in Kagome's driveway and Sesshoumaru walked her to the door.

"Thank you for taking me home Sesshoumaru, I really appreciate it."

"it was my pleasure." Then Sesshoumaru did the most unexpected thing gave her a light kiss on the lips. Kagome just watched him walk back to his car jump in wave goodbye and pull out of the drive.

Kagome walked like a zombie up the stairs Sango was already asleep on her side of Kagome's bed she usually slept on when she came over. Kagome changed in to a T and some shorts and slid in next to her and stare at the ceiling. _' He has the softest lips.'_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok Sorry everyone for the delay I'm back. Now I started this sorry I few days ago and got half way done then I just finished it so if it doesn't tie together right that's probably why but I'm really confusing and had a hard time on this chapter but I think it turned out well anyways so enjoy.**_

_**~ Sunshine~**_

Chapter 4

'_I kissed her, what the hell was I thinking… well I know what I was thinking. She probably thinks I'm a pervert or something, I'll just talk to her tomorrow tell her I was sorry. It was an accident yeah… no that won't work how was it an accident I tripped and fell on her lips. Those soft full rose tinted lips.' _Sesshoumaru was in bed an hour after he dropped of Kagome, still thinking of the kiss. He looked down the bed at his self, _'I should really stop thinking of her like that I'm enjoying it way too much.' _

The next morning Sesshoumaru headed to work without a wink of sleep. Kagome on the other hand got plenty of sleep dreaming of Sesshoumaru.

"So Kagome how was the date last night" Sango asked as she got dressed for school in Kagome's room?

"Well to tell you the truth it was cut short." Sango gave her a questioning look, "He had to go his father and brother was in an accident or something."

"Wow that's awful are they ok?"

"No clue I tried to call him this morning he wouldn't answer I will just have to see if he's at school."

Kagome was very worried about Hiten, she realized this morning that she really didn't like him that way but he was still her friend, and she cared for him. She knew after last night that Sesshoumaru was the one for her. She is going to talk to him this afternoon, tell him how she feels.

"Hey Kagome are you ready yet," Sango called from the living room. Kagome had totally spaced she was already dressed, had make up on, and was finishing with putting her shoes on.

"Yeah I guess be down in one second."

After Kagome came down the stairs, Sango and her jumped in the car and headed to school. They were to report to homeroom this morning like they do every month. Sesshoumaru was his usual self sitting in his chair with is hands behind his head and his eyes closed. As soon as she entered the room those golden orbs turned right to her. She couldn't take her eyes off his as she sat down at her desk, what finally broke the connection was the bell ringing.

"Class listen up, I have a huge headache so were not going to do anything for the next hour except talk quietly to each other. Anyone get above a whisper you get detention. Thank you for joining us Mr. Takanda, hope you got everything cleared up last night," Said Sesshoumaru as Hiten snuck in late.

"Sorry sir everything was ok thanks for the concern." Hiten slipped into his seat next to Kagome. Kagome gave him a comforting smile.

"Ok you have one hour behave."

Kagome was really glad everything with Hiten's family was ok, his father hand a broken arm and his brother had a few scratches but all was good, now she was worried about Sesshoumaru he seemed… well she wasn't sure how he seemed but he wasn't himself.

'_God what am I going to do.' _Sesshoumaru thought to himself. _'She keeps staring at me. She hates me I just know it. She's sitting there thinking that she has the most perverted teacher. Thinking that I pray on all the young girls.'_

'_I wonder what he's thinking about, he's tense very much so I just need it to be 6__th__ already.' _Kagome huffed.

There was a knock on the door Sesshoumaru got up from his desk to answer and see that it was principle Smith and some woman. This woman was very beautiful with dark eyes that were almost magnified so that they seemed bigger by her slim, square, rimless glasses. Her dark hair was tied in a high bun, she had dark red on her lips. She wore a nice blouse tucked into a knee length black skirt, she wore dark hose on her legs with ended in very conservative short heeled shoes. She was stylish yet simple.

"Mr. Tashio," Said Principle Smith, "This is Kagura Muso, she will be are new librarian."

Kagura walked up to Sesshoumaru and shook his hand with a smile.

"Mr. Tashio its so nice to meet you," Said Miss Muso in a sultry voice.

"Likewise Miss. Muso," Sesshoumaru said with an even voice.

Kagura laughed, "Please call me Kagura."

"Of course, you may call me Sesshoumaru then."

Kagome just silently watched this exchange from her seat. _'Who the hell does she think she is looking at my Sesshoumaru like that. What the hell am I saying just because he kissed me last night doesn't mean we're an item, Does it? Now that I think about it, it sure does just wait till 6__th__.'_

Sesshomaru felt as if someone was glaring at him he turned to see Kagome looking as if she would pop she was so mad. _' What did I do.' _he looked at the woman in front of him. _'Oh that she might be mad about. She's jealous of me well doesn't that just perk a man right up.'_

"Well Kagura it was very nice meeting you and I'm thinking of stopping by the library during 3rd if that's alright, I would like the class to do a report on a figure from the feudal era. The resources you have will be most helpful."

"I would love to have your class in today, I will get to know the students better."

After Mr. Smith and Kagura left Sesshoumaru was feeling pretty damn good. Kagome on the other hand was furious.

"Kagome honey are you ok," Sango asked from her seat behind her. Kagome turned to see her and Hiten looking at her.

"Huh oh I'm fine I was just thinking about Hiten's Father and brother are you sure they're ok," she asked looking at Hiten with sad eyes.

Hiten smiled, "Yes they are just fine. It really means a lot to me that you would worry about them that much." Hiten took Kagome's hand in his and very slowly kissed the back of it. Kagome blushed from her head to her toes.

"Hiten," Kagome asked shyly, " Since our date last night was cut short how would you like to come to my place tonight and watch a movie. My mother is away with my little brother and its kinda scary by myself?"

Before Hiten could answer the whole class's attention was brought to the front of the room, to the man behind the desk who had just knocked of a glass vase.

"Hiten would you get a broom from the Janitor please."

"Yes sir right away."

Sesshoumaru was so mad he couldn't believe she would ask that twerp over after last night .

"Higirashi."

"Yes Mr. Tashio."

"I will see you after class understood."

"Yes Sir."

'_Now who's Jealous now huh, knocked that smug look right off his face. I really hate to do this to Hiten I will talk to him about just friends tonight, I mean friends watch movies together all the time. It will be no problem.'_

When the bell rang to go to first class, Kagome remained in her seat waiting for all the other students to leave. Soon it was just her and Sesshoumaru.

"You wanted to talk to me Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru smiled, he loved it when she said his name, " Yes Kagome I wanted to talk to you about last night I…."

Kagome cut him off, "It's nothing Sesshoumaru, something that happened, I mean I am just a student and you are my teacher its nothing. I think we can agree on that."

"Yes Kagome that will be all see you in history."

Kagome didn't say anything she just got up from her chair and walked out of the class and left Sesshoumaru to his thoughts.

The rest of the day was pretty boring really. She went to first to see Kikyo back in school after her accident and she was in Inuyasha's lap. She shot Kagome and Sango glares. Second was just the same as always fighting off Koga even if he was placed on the other side of the room he still found was to tell everyone she was his woman. Today that teacher asked him to the board and instead of doing what he was suppose to he wrote in big white letter I LOVE KAGOME. It was highly embarrassing. Finally third came Mr. Tashio had cancelled the library trip think god Kagome didn't think she could handle that beautiful woman all over Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru wasn't in the mood to be ravaged by the lady he would much rather it be Kagome do that. It was only a dream though. When 6th finally came and Sesshoumaru and Kagome got to spend some alone time together, Sesshoumaru finally had had enough of the tension between them.

"Kagome I really need to talk to you about last night."

Kagome looked up from the desk that she always sat in to Sesshoumaru. "Ok whats up?"

Sesshoumaru got up from his desk to sit in the one right next to Kagome. Kagome felt sorry for him being such a big man fitting into a tiny little desk. Sesshoumaru took Kagome's hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"Kagome I want you to know that I don't regret that I kissed you last night I was surprised yes but I'm glad I did because I really like you and I know its wrong cause I'm you teacher, but I can't help it. When ever I see you I want to hold you in my arms so tight. You are so beautiful I go out of my way all day just to walk by you in the hallway just to see you, or to hear your voice, or your laugh. Kagome I can't imagine my days with out you in it."

Kagome couldn't believe what he was telling her, it was everything she wanted to here from him and more, she wanted to cry. She didn't know what to say. Finally she decided to show him how she felt. She rose from her desk Sesshoumaru's eyes never leaving her form as she walked up to him between his legs. She leaned down till her lips covered his. He growled at the contact, her lips were so soft against his. He put his hands on her waist bringing her to sit in his lap with out braking the kiss. When Sesshoumaru lightly played his tongue across Kagome's bottom lip she couldn't help but allow him deepen the kiss. Sesshoumaru's head was spinning at the sweet taste of Kagome. When she finally broke the kiss they were both trying to catch their breath.

"So what do we do now, about us I mean."

"I'm not sure."


	5. Chapter 5

_**I was in a really good mood after I posted the last chapter and tomorrow is a holiday so I thought to give ya'll another one I spent a lot of time on this chapter so I hope you like it.**_

_**Happy Labor day,**_

_**~SunShine~**_

Chapter 5

It had been a week since that moment it the class room with Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Hiten had came over that night like he and Kagome had planned, but was sadly disappointed to hear what Kagome had to say. He understood and still cared for her and told her that if she ever needed anything that he would be there no matter what. They still hung out and with Sango to and strangely Ayame. Her and Hiten are spending a lot more time together and Kagome is very happy for them but on the down side Koga will not let her be. Two days ago he actually took it to far and grabbed her, Kagome had had enough and zapped his furry ass with her priestess powers. Since then he has been keeping his hands to himself. Sesshoumaru and Kagome are taking things slow, a kiss here and there but nothing big, Sesshoumaru has plans to take her on their first official date tonight.

"Come on Kagome you have to tell me best friends don't hold back," said Sango as she and Kagome walked to first period.

"Sango there's nothing to tell."

"Oh yes there is your seeing someone and you want tell me who it is, no who could you possibly be with that would make not tell anyone…" Sango looked at Kagome's guilty face and then knew who it was. "Kagome you have got to be kidding me do you realize how much trouble he could get in, how much you could get in for that matter. This is crazy."

"This is why I didn't tall you Sango because I knew how you would react and if you were really my best friend you would be very happy that I found I a good man that really cares for me. A man that I care a great deal for , you shouldn't be telling me all the bad stuff that could happen, you should be helping me make plans to prevent everyone from finding out."

Sango looked at the girl she had known all her life and felt so sorry she was her best friend through thick and thin.

"Kagome you right I'm very sorry just a little shock, but if he ever hurts you I am fully trained to kill a demon."

Kagome laughed at her friends antics, " Don't worry Sango he is the only one that I know would never do something stupid."

"you know it could run in the family look at what Inuyasha did to you, that is his older brother. They look alike and as much as they hate to hear it have a similar personality."

"Sango I think your wrong Sesshoumaru seems much more mature than Inuyasha. Oh and by the way lets not mention about me and Inuyasha."

Sango looked closely at her friend, "Kagome you really should tell him its not right. What if he finds out from someone else."

"Like who? Inuyasha? They never going into the same room with each other let along talk and I will tell him when the time comes."

"That time better come soon or all hell will brake loose," Whispered Sango as she and Kagome sat in there desk.

First block was a bit unusual today Inuyasha actually tried to talk to Kagome but Kagome wouldn't here none of what he had to say. Kikyo was by herself at the back of the class fuming. 'I wonder why he wants to talk to me. Probably to tell me he's sorry, well I don't give a damn anymore about what Inuyasha Tashio has to say. We've been split for over a year now and I don't want to go back there.' Kagome finally stopped her thoughts there and vowed not to think of Inuyasha and his reasoning for anything, instead she thought of a man with long silver hair that was like silk on her skin and deep amber eyes that would burned her. Sesshoumaru.

Second was uneven full and so peaceful now that Koga leaves her alone now. Third was finally her and she would get to see Sesshoumaru for the first time today.

"Someone can't wait to get to history," Said Sango as she came up behind Kagome in the halls.

"Yes history is a very exciting class on of my favorite subjects of course I'm excited."

"Sure," laughed Sango, " What ever you say."

Sesshoumaru couldn't wait to see Kagome whose made his whole week a dream. They talked every night on the phone after he tucked Rin in and spent 6th period just talking or kissing, he just couldn't believe how lucky he was.

When Kagome entered the classroom her eyes immediately shot to the front where Sesshoumaru was sitting and staring at her. He looked so yummy today, he had on a nice tan suit with a white shirt underneath the jacket. He work a silver tie to match his hair which he had in a low ponytail and He wore his usual black boots. 'Wow he looks fantastic.'

Sesshoumaru couldn't take his eyes off Kagome she was too beautiful. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt with a pink mini skirt. During one of their last night talks Kagome had found out how much Sesshoumaru liked her in mini skirts so she wore one every time she knew he would see her. He also noticed that she was where a 4 inch heel that was open toe and the black silk straps tied around her ankle into a bow in the back. They made her legs look as if they would go on forever and ever and ….

When the tardy bell rang he snapped out of his little ravine. "OK class we sill have those reports to finish by Friday you have two days left so lets head down to the library for the last time."

Sesshoumaru followed his students down the hall to the library. He really hated the library now that they have that Kagura woman there she would not leave him alone.

"Kagome are you almost done with your report," Asked Hiten as he walked with Kagome and Sango.

"Yep finished Last night."

"Well um do you think you could help me I'm only half way done."

"Yeah no problem I got to help Sango too."

Kagome, Sango, and Hiten sat at a table way in the back and got started, as soon as they were in the library. Sesshoumaru decided to go to the lunch room for coffee and asked Miss Muso to watch over them.

By the time Sesshoumaru returned it was time to head back to the classroom. Sesshoumaru walked close to Kagome who was at the back of the line, he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Kagome I have to talk to you ok."

"Now," Kagome whispered back?

"No during 6th."

Kagome just nodded and walked on. 'I wonder what he wants to talk about I hope its not bad. I'm sure it isn't I just need to trust him, but I remember the last time I trusted a Tashio and it got me nothing but I broken heart. I really need to forget about that they are to different people, what Sango said to me this morning is just on my mind. that's all she's crazy.'

Kagome tried to get to off her mind and relax but that thought just wouldn't let up. By the time 6th got there she was a nervous wreck. She walked into Sesshoumaru's room and he wasn't there so she just laid her stuff down and walked up to the board to clean it off. About five minutes later he walked in. he looked so happy to see her there. He closed the door and came up scooped her up in his arms and kiss her senseless.

"Hello to you too," Kagome said breathlessly.

"Hello Kagome," Sesshoumaru said with amusement.

Kagome pulled her self out of his arms and sat in his chair. She looked up at him, " What did you want to talk to me about?"

Sesshoumaru leaned against his desk, " I want to know what your doing tonight."

Kagome was a little confused but answered the question anyways, "Just go home and probably clean up a little then talk to you than go to bed why?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner I made reservations at a restaurant ."

"I would love to," Kagome said happily, but was suddenly cut from the excitement with the thought, " but what about not being seen I don't want you to lose your job for me."

Sesshoumaru let a small smirk spread on his face, "Its out of town 45 minutes at least from anyone who know us."

Kagome squealed and jumped in his arms to give him a kiss.

"I take that as a yes."

"Yes I would very much like to have dinner with you. What should I wear?"

Sesshoumaru thought of a ton of things he would love to see Kagome in but none would be appropriate for public. He swallowed the images and answered with a simple whatever you want.

"Sessh I mean is it casual or semi fancy."

"Semi fancy."

Kagome though for a second, "OK yes I have the perfect thing."

"can't wait to see it. How about I pick you up around 6 and we will head out."

"Great I will be ready." Kagome sat there for a sec then thought about Sango, "Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?"

"Well I just wanted to tell you that Sango knows that we're seeing each other. I promise she wont tell and it will be good to have someone on our side that way we will always have a heads up you know."

"If you say I can trust her then I believe you, she seems like a really good friend, she's not very good at history, but I think she will be good."

The rest of their time was spent grading papers.

"Sango what do you think?"

Sango looked at her friend as she came out of the bathroom in a black strapless dress. The dress wrapped around her breasts to hips snugly, then it fans out to just above the knees. She wore a pair of sleek black 6 inch heels. She had her nails an toes painted a dark almost black red. Her eyeliner was heavy so that it looked as though her eyelashes were really long, her eye shadow was a light black to bring out a smoky look. She put a peach pink on her lips and a little blush. Her hair tied in a bow to the side so that it flowed over her shoulder down arm and left her back bare. Sango was speechless.

"Well?" Kagome prompted.

"You look… amazing he won't be able to take his eyes off of you, " Sango replied finally.

Kagome smiled then took a deep breath. She walked up to her mirror and took a smile spin. She knew she looked hot, she couldn't wait to see Sesshoumaru.

"Ok Sango he will be here any minute, and I will be back around 11 why don't you invite Bank over to hang out just don't have sex on my bed guest room down the hall if you feel the need."

Sango laughed and shooed Kagome down the stairs when they heard the doorbell ring. Kagome opened the door to see Sesshoumaru standing there in a black suit, and silver shirt. He looked fantastic he had left his hair down like she liked it.

Sesshoumaru couldn't take his eyes from Kagome she was breathtaking. When she smiled at him, he almost fell flat on his face.

"Are you ready?"

It took Sesshoumaru two tries to answer." Yes."

Kagome slipped her arm through his offer one and they headed to the car. Sesshoumaru opened Kagome's door and closed it for her once she was in. he walked around the car and slid into the drivers seat. When they were on the road Sesshoumaru reached over and grabbed Kagome's hand. She smiled up at him and gentle squeeze. Thirty minutes later they arrived at a very classy restaurant, Sesshoumaru once again opened the door for Kagome and lead her through the entrance. They were seated at a little table in a corner. They waiter brought some wine and they're menu's.

"Wow he didn't even ask for my Id," Kagome told Sesshoumaru.

"Yes I come here a lot and they know me they ever really ask."

"Oh." Kagome took a look at her menu and wasn't sure what to pick. "Um Sessh what are you going to get."

"I usually get the Steak."

Kagome thought it over. "Yeah I think I will get that also medium rare."

Sesshoumaru let the waiter know once he showed to take the orders. Once the waiter was gone Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome's chair a little closer to him.

"Kagome, have I told you how gorgeous you look tonight."

Kagome mad a show of thinking back and replied, " I don't believe so."

"Kagome my dear you look gorgeous."

Kagome smiled and leaned in to give him a small kiss, but Sesshoumaru decided that wasn't enough. He put his hand to the back of her head to hold her in place as he deepened the kiss. Kagome couldn't breath as he continued his kisses down the side of her face to her neck. He gently nipped and sucked her neck until Kagome was biting her lip to keep from moaning. Finally the waiter showed up with their food and Sesshoumaru forcefully pulled himself from Kagome so that she could eat. Sesshoumaru barely touched his food, he had a craving not for what was on his plate but for the vision at his side.

Sesshoumaru moved around a little to make room for the now growing erection. 'I need to cool down.' Sesshoumaru was calming down when Kagome gave his thigh a gentle stroke. 'well to hell with that plan.'

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru whispered, "Be careful your stroking a fire here I'm trying to respect your wishes to wait but if you keep touching me like that I will have you on this table under me in seconds."

Kagome shivered but withdrew her hand she knew she wasn't ready. After they had finished dinner and desert Sesshoumaru lead Kagome back to the car and started on the road home.

Sesshoumaru pulled up in Kagome's drive way and was about o kiss her goodbye but the look in Kagome's eyes stopped him. Kagome climbed over the gearshift and straddled his laps. All Sesshoumaru could do was to grab her hips as she kissed him. Kagome played her tongue along his bottom lip till he opened up so that she could explore his mouth. Sesshoumaru moaned in her mouth when kagome roughly rubbed herself against his erection. Sesshoumaru stopped it right there kissed Kagome one more time and watched her run inside her house. He sat there a moment before he pulled out of her drive way to head home.

Sesshoumaru jumped in the shower as soon as he got home. At the thought of Kagome he stroked himself till he came, he finished washing him self and slipped between his sheets and fell asleep thinking of his little minx.

Sango was in the guest bed with Bank asleep when Kagome returned. 'Ill just tell her about it in the morning.'

Kagome changed in to her night clothes and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello readers I'm so very sorry that I having posted recently I've been working. To make up for my inconsideration I have made a very steamy for you to enjoy. **_

_**AS always I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA or SLEEPY HALLOW**_

_**Also only for MATURE viewers no one under 18 thank you**_

_**~SunShine~**_

Chapter 6

"Sango what am I to do."

Sango looked up from her homework to look at a very sad Kagome.

"About what?"

"Sesshoumaru."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru had been together 6 months now, it was already march and the school year would be coming to an end in 2 months. Things were going pretty well except for….Sex. It was always an issue, I mean Sesshoumaru of course never brought it up because he knew that when Kagome was ready she would let him know, but it was a constant thought in Kagome's mind.

"What about Sesshoumaru I thought ya'll were doing fine." Sango said, getting more confused by the moment.

Kagome was sitting on her bed with Sango right next to her, "Well he hasn't really brought it up, but I know he thinks about it especially when we're in the moment…"

Sango waited a minute or two for Kagome to finish her sentence but finally said, "Spit it out. What could be so hard to ask me about we are best friends."

"Sex."

Sango laughed at her friends innocence, "Yeah what about it."

"Sango don't be like that you know I'm really shy and that this is really hard for me. The only guy I ever thought about this with was Inuyasha and that fell through, and I want to with Sesshoumaru very much but I just don't know… you know… how."

Sango sat there a minute thinking about what Kagome had said. "It is a big deal I mean if I could have had another chance it definitely wouldn't have been with Miroku, that's why you got to be sure you know, I don't want you to regret your first time like I do mine. I wish all the time like hell that I would have met Bank first, that I love him more than anything, and if I had just waited a year and didn't listen to Miroku's bullshit I would have found Bank and he would have been the one. It's a special gift you want to give to a special person, if your sure that Sesshoumaru is worthy of that then I'm behind you."

"Sango thanks that really helps me see the subject more clearly and it is definitely something that I need to give serious thought to. Also what's it like?"

"Well… its amazing the first time will hurt of course but once you get over the pain its like oh my god," Sango said laying back on the bed acting like she's in the throws of ecstasy.

Kagome started laughing at her friends antics. Kagome and Sango talked some more about it as they finished their home work.

Sesshoumaru was laying in his bed when his alarm went off to remind him that he had a date with Kagome at 7:00, he was to meet her at her house for movie night. Sesshoumaru got up took a shower and dressed in a blue button up and jeans, he was out of the house in less than 15 minutes.

Sango was brushing Kagome's hair when they heard the bell. Knowing it was Sesshoumaru, Sango grabbed her things and her and Kagome headed to the front door. Sango said goodbye to Kagome and waved to Sesshoumaru as she got in the car. Sesshoumaru turned to see a very sexy Kagome waiting for him in the doorway. She was wearing very short blue jean shorts that showed off all her legs and some of her ass, she also wore an oversized T.

"Hey gorgeous," Kagome said to Sesshoumaru in a sweet voice. Sesshoumaru's replied with a scorching kiss. He dragged Kagome to him till she was flush to him chest to chest. Sesshoumaru completely dominated her mouth, Kagome thought she was going to pass out from the passion of his kiss. When he finally set her down on her feet she wobbled a little and gave a shaky laugh.

Sesshoumaru followed closely behind her as she led him to the den. "So Sess what you want to watch," Kagome asked as she turned around and he was there filling up all her personal space she could barely breathe but she didn't want him to move.

"You," Sesshoumaru replied with a deep serious voice it made Kagome shudder.

Kagome knew that if she let this play out farther there was a serious chance that she wouldn't have to think about if Sesshoumaru was the one or not. Kagome sadly pulled away from him to check out the DVD cabinet that was right beside the big flat screen. "How about Sleepy Hallow."

"Yeah that will do just fine." Sesshoumaru took a sit on the far left side of the couch, while Kagome went to get them a drink and the popcorn she made.

They were at the part where Johnny Depp and his companion are in the western woods talking to the witch, Kagome's head was in Sesshoumaru's lap watching the movie while Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through her long dark hair. Kagome moaned at the feel of his fingers messaging her scalp. Kagome turned to looked at hooded amber eyes. She sat there for a minute thinking it through and decided to check something's out so to say.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome rose up from his lap so that she could straddle it.

"Sessh?" When he nodded to let her know he was listening she continued, "I want to touch you."

Sesshoumaru could only nod his head thinking of her soft hands on his body. Kagome gave him a little smile before she unbuttoned his top shirt button.

Kagome's breath came out a little harsher as she reviled Sesshoumaru's thick, perfect, ivory, chest. She laid her hand on his chest over his heart, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and hissed at the pleasure.

Kagome looked into his eyes as she untucked his shirt and completely open it. Sesshoumaru put his hand on the side of her face and gave it a loving stroke as he leaned in to give her a soft kiss. Kagome kissed him back just as softly while her hands ran up and down his chest giving him chills.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what was happening as she took his hand to place under her shirt over her bra covered breasts. Sesshoumaru's fingers glided over the top of her breasts feeling her oh so soft skin. Kagome pushed his shirt over his shoulders and down his arms when he leaned up. When his shirt was off Kagome grabbed the bottom of her own and pulled it over her head.

"I want you to touch me Sessh. I want you all over me." Sesshoumaru let out a soft growl and leaned forward again but this time to lay kisses on her neck and chest. Kagome thought she was going to go crazy as he gently grazed her with his fangs. Sesshoumaru heard her harsh breath and gave her a wicked smile.

Kagome pushed herself of Sesshoumaru's lap to knell in the floor between his legs. Sesshoumaru sucked in a hard breath when Kagome unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Kagome was surprised to find him CAMANDO and really… BIG. Kagome faltered a little at his size. 'OH damn I don't know if that will fit in me.' Kagome wanting to know what he felt like gently took him in her hand. 'Wow hard like steel but as soft as felt, now I wonder what it tastes like.'

It took all everything Sesshoumaru had not to come when Kagome took the tip of him in her mouth.

Kagome moaned at the taste of him, he tasted sweet but a little salty. Kagome twirled her tongue around his head and Sesshoumaru laced his fingers through her hair at the sensation. Sesshoumaru showed her with his hand and sounds how he liked to be stroked and sucked. Kagome was a fast learner, and Sesshoumaru grabbed her hair and gave it a pulled her up his body before he came. He knew she wasn't ready for that. Sesshoumaru pulled her in to a hard demanding kiss, she moaned at his ferocity.

Sesshoumaru wanting to pay her back for her wonderful gift, laid her back on the couch. He started with his hands stroking down her neck, between her breasts, and down her flat stomach. He stopped when he reached her shorts, taking two fingers he unbuttoned her shorts, and pulled them down her long legs. After tossing them across the room he slipped his hand down her pink boy short panties to find her completely bare and wet. He moaned as her juices covered his fingers, he pulled them out looking in her eyes as he licked each one of them clean. Sesshoumaru pulled her panties off next to finally revile her sweetness. Kagome let out a squeal when Sesshoumaru's mouth toughed her most private part. His tongue lapped up her honey in long slow licks and hard fast licks. Kagome was out of her mind with pleasure she was sure she was going to explode. Sesshoumaru knew she was close as his thumb rubbed her clit.

"Cum for me Kagome," Sesshoumaru said as he pulled back from her sweetness, only to return to suck harder. Kagome cried out at the sensation but she couldn't come. Sesshoumaru finally forced her orgasm when he slipped in a digit. Kagome came screaming his name. When Kagome came to she looked to see Sesshoumaru's head on her stomach, his eyes on her face.

"That… was… amazing," Kagome said between breaths.

Sesshoumaru chuckled as he crawled up her body to give her a soft kiss and a gentle nip.

Sesshoumaru rose off her to button up his pants and pull back on his shirt, he then grabbed her panties and helped her slip them back on her body. Kagome was pulling her shirt over her head when Sesshoumaru's Cell phone went off.

"Hello," Sesshoumaru answered, "oh hey Naraku what's up." Kagome heard the buzz of words as the other person talked. "You back in town that's great we need to get together soon ok call me tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru hung up his phone and looked at Kagome sitting on the couch. "That was an old friend I haven't heard from in like 6 years. He's in town and wants to catch up." Kagome just nodded.

Sesshoumaru looked up at her wall clock and realized just how late it was. "Its getting kinds late I should probably head out you ok by yourself."

"Yeah I'll be fine probably call Sango to come over." Sesshoumaru leaned in to kiss her again before he finished getting dressed and headed to the door. Kagome followed him for one last kiss.

"Happy 6 months my Kagome." Sesshoumaru pulling back to head to his car.

"Happy 6 months Sessh." Kagome waited at the door watching him drive down her street till he was out of site. While heading back to the den to call Sango her phone started ringing. Kagome picked it up without looking as to who was calling.

"Hello Kagome. We need to talk."

"About what, Inuyasha."

_**Reviews please!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok I want to say how very sorry I am that I've neglected my reader's but I've been in Texas seeing my new nephew he is so gorgeous. But I am going to try to post about 2 or 3 chapter tonight and tomorrow, this story only has just a few more left. And we have a lot of unanswered questions. _

_~SunShine~ _

_Chapter 7_

"_I can't believe he called you and wants to talk to you. He is the most… well I can't think of anything right now but it will come to me later." Sango steamed a few days after Inuyasha called while she was over Kagome's._

"_Yeah he won't even tell me why just wants me to meet him at his place tomorrow." _

_Sango gave a Kagome a serious look at that statement, "You mean he wants you to come to Tashio Manor where he and the rest of his family live like some one named Sesshoumaru that's kind of risky Kagome."_

"_Don't think I don't know that Sango. I've been with Sesshoumaru 6 months and still have yet to tell him. At first I just kept putting it off but now its just to late if, he ever found out I never told him he would freak. Plus it hurts to go there I basically grew up there you know his father still sends me gifts for like my birthday and Christmas."_

"_Yeah Mr. Tashio was always the coolest I miss him myself." _

"_So what do I do Sango?"_

_Sango sat there for a sec to think about it, "Hell if I know. Wait doesn't Sesshoumaru have that weird teacher's meeting thing tomorrow."_

"_Yeah he will be there like an hour or so."_

"_Well right after school why don't you go see Inuyasha and I can text you when Sesshoumaru leaves the meeting that gives you plenty of time to leave," Sango gave a triumphant smile at her genius plan. Sango being on the student counsel was to be at all the teacher and student meetings._

"_You know that might just work."_

"_Kagome," Sango waited till Kagome looked her in the eyes before she continued. "You really need to tell Sesshoumaru soon ok he will be mad at you yes but not half as mad if he were to find out from someone else. I'm really surprised he hasn't found out from by now, you can ask any one, everyone knows about you and Inuyasha."_

"_Thanks Sango that really helped the stressing I have going on."_

"_Well now that we came up with a plan on the dilemma lets talk about the other one."_

"_And that would be."_

"_Prom hello Kagome you are not going by yourself and you can't go with you man so we have to fine you someone."_

"_Sango I don't think that is a good idea you know how jealous Sesshoumaru can get."_

"_You will talk to him about it of course. It in two weeks that doesn't really give us enough time to find anyone around here." Sango stared at the ceiling deep in thought. "Oh hey Bank's baby brother is going to be in town around that time I can ask for a favor."_

"_That might be ok how old is he, what's his name."_

"_Well he's 20 and he goes by Suikotsu."_

"_Ok I'll talk to Sesshoumaru about it."_

_Kagome turned over in bed to try and go to sleep she had a big day tomorrow._

_Sesshoumaru was sitting at his desk like he always did during his free period but this time his friend Naraku decided to stop by. Sesshoumaru met Naraku when they were little kids their fathers had been business rivals and long time friends. When Sesshoumaru went off to Europe Naraku was suppose to join him but his father got really sick. He died about 8 months after Sesshoumaru left and Naraku was forced to take over the family business early. _

"_Hey friend," said I talk handsome man with dark brown wavy shoulder length hair. "Been a while heard you were back in town."_

_Sesshoumaru laughed at his friend answering with a, "I've been her since last July. Where have you been."_

"_Europe, had a nice vacation was going to look you up when I got there but you had already returned here. So I just said fuck it and hung around for a while."_

"_One day we will both got to Europe together maybe. Sorry I couldn't come back for the funeral."_

"_It ok it was a few years ago I'm fine. I'm sure the old man would be proud I've turned his multi million dollar company into a multi billion dollar one."_

"_I know he would be very proud."_

"_You know when he died I thought the company was going to go under, I didn't think I would be good enough to run it." Naraku took a seat in strangely Kagome's desk. "I know we planned to take it over for our fathers when they retired but I wasn't even 17 when I got it."_

_Sesshoumaru felt sorry for his old friend, his father died, and at the same time he had to run a muti million dollar company. Sesshoumaru thought about his father and that one day he would be gone like Naraku's father. _

_Naraku looked at his old friend and gave his a devilish smile, "Let us forget about business, and how about we go out tonight, some hot new club opened up. Beautiful girls drinking."_

_Sesshoumaru laughed, "I wish I could but I can't."_

_Naraku gave Sesshoumaru a knowing look, " So some girl already has you wrapped around her finger." Sesshoumaru smiled and just nodded his head. "So she must be something to tame that great Sesshoumaru."_

"_She is quite the human." _

_Naraku and Sesshoumaru talked for a few minutes, then the bell rang for that last class and Sesshoumaru was going to see Kagome._

"_Well it was great seeing you again hope we get together soon." Sesshoumaru said rising from his chair to give Naraku the hand shake hug combo._

"_Good seeing you as well." Naraku was leaving the classroom and going around the corner when a small blue eyes and wavy black hair pummeled into him._

_Kagome was really late to her last class her previous teacher kept her longer to discuss a test, so as soon as the teacher gave the go ahead Kagome grabbed her shit and zipped through the door down the hallway. She unfortunately wasn't looking where she was going and smacked into a very hard broad chest._

_Kagome ricocheted and landed on her ass shaking her head. "Wow I am so sorry," Kagome said looking up only to see Naraku._

_Naraku watched as the young girl dazed on the floor stared up at him._

"_Naraku?" Kagome said getting up and coming in for a hug._

_Naraku seemed confused as to how this girl knew him, but as he looked closer she seemed more familiar. "Kagome it has been a long time."_

"_Yeah 2 or 3 years I'd say and that's because you never call me you ass," Kagome laughed._

_Naraku and Sesshoumar was really good friends when they were younger but when they were barely in there teens Sesshoumaru's mother had finally had enough of his father and moved away taking Sesshoumaru with her. They still talked but they didn't see much of each other, Kagome was friends with Inuyasha around this time but had only met Sesshoumaru once like ten years ago she didn't even remember that Inuyasha had a brother. Naraku still came around the Tashio Manor a lot because his father liked to drag him to business, where Naraku would spend his time teasing Kagome and Inuyasha. When Kagome was 12 and Naraku was 16, Naraku's father got very sick and Naraku pulled into himself a lot because his father was all he had left his mother died when he was 3. Not too long after his father got sick, he had passed, which put a lot on Naraku._

_Kagome had been very kind and helped Naraku come out of his shell and greave, soon they were really good friends. Inuyasha was ballistic he was always jealous that Kagome was with Naraku all the time when they were together. Kagome didn't care, she knew that Naraku really needed her help and she cared a lot for him. After spending so much time with Kagome, Naraku had become attracted to her, she was barely 16 and she was dating Inuyasha so Naraku tried to step back some and give them room. One night and no one knows about this not even Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome got in a really big fight about how she cared more for Naraku than him. He ran to some party and got drunk and met Kikyo and that's what started that affair and Kagome ran to Naraku's place. Kagome was crying and Naraku was pissed when he heard what happened. Well a lot of stuff was going on and Kagome was crying Naraku didn't know what to do and they ended up kissing. Kagome was so surprised and didn't know what to do but kiss back. She couldn't lie she had feelings for Naraku but she was in love with Inuyasha which was what made her finally break the kiss. Naraku was so sorry, he didn't know what to do he dove in the business after that night and stayed far away from Kagome as he could she tried to get in touch with him but he just refused her calls. When he heard about the Inuyasha cheating on her he was in Europe tying up some stuff and couldn't come back._

_Naraku laughed he was amazed by how much more beautiful she had gotten. Her hair was a lot longer and she sadly lot her cute freckles that she used to had they faded to almost nonexistent. She was taller and she… well… filled out in all the right places. "You look good Kagome I'm sorry I never called but after that night I just didn't think I could talk to you."_

"_Yeah I remember," Kagome didn't know what to say about that it had been a constant thought in the back of her mind since it happened. "it's ok I'm just sorry that it ruined what we had you know."_

"_Yeah so senior huh," Naraku said with a smile._

"_Yep, I'm not the same little girl I was I'm all growed up now."_

"_Yeah I noticed." _

_Kagome just smiled. "well I really have to get to class, why don't you call me later and we can hang if you want you still have my number?"_

_Naraku nodded, "Yeah I still have it."_

_Kagome started walking to class when Naraku voice stopped her. "I'm sorry about what happened with Inuyasha I wish I had been here for you like you were there for me."_

_Kagome's vision became bleary with the start of tears she turned to see Naraku's solemn face. She dropped her books on the ground and rushed into his arms. They came around her and held her tight off the ground. She whispered in his neck just below his ear, "I wished you were there too." _

_Naraku held her while she cried into her shoulder and told him how much she missed him. When Kagome finally calmed down enough he sat her down, she picked up her things kissed him on the cheek and headed to Sesshoumaru's classroom. _

_When she entered the room Sesshoumaru was sitting in his desk like he always did. Sesshoumaru smelled salt as soon as she walked in and became very alarmed. "Kagome are you alright." He came up and put his arms around her._

"_Yes I'm fine sorry I'm late teacher had to talk to me."_

"_It's fine don't worry about it. Do you want to tall me what has you so upset."_

"_Not really." Kagome pulled out of his arms and went to put her stuff on her desk. _

_Sesshoumaru was really curious to what was wrong but didn't push he would ask again later when she was more calm. Sesshoumaru sat back in his desk and after a few minutes Kagome had finally lightened up and came to sit in his lap and give him a kiss._

"_Sorry about that, but I wanted to talk to you about something." Sesshoumaru nodded and Kagome continued, "Well you know prom is coming up and well we can't go together so Sango would be about to set me up with a friend…" Kagome stopped when she heard Sesshoumaru's low growl. "Sessh calm down it's her boyfriend's brother and he would know that I was seeing someone that couldn't make it it would just be a favor ok."_

"_Kagome I don't know maybe it's not a good idea."_

"_Sessh relax Sango and me are meeting him tomorrow to see about him and I will let you know if he good or not ok."_

"_OK I trust your judgment but I will be chaperoning and if he touches you in the wrong way he will be using a tube to breathe for that rest of his life."_

_Kagome laughed. "Ok Mr. Tashio I think we should get these paper's graded."_

"_Yes Miss Higirashi."_

_Kagome went to her desk and started on a stack of papers while Sesshoumaru handled the rest. After think about it Kagome sent Natasha a text saying that she wouldn't be stopping by today or ever, that there was nothing to talk about and to leave her alone._

_Kagome was very happy with her life and knew that she had no need for Inuyasha to ruin it. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Birthday Girl

Three days before prom, which is tomorrow, is Kagome's Birthday and everyone is rushing to get a gift. And I mean everyone.

"What do you think of this?" Sesshoumaru asked Sango while looking through that glass window of a jewelry shop.

Being Kagome's birthday tomorrow Sesshoumaru asked Sango to go with him to pick out a gift while Kagome spent time with her mom who has to leave early in the morning to go out of town. What they were looking at was a sterling silver diamond cross necklace.

"It's gorgeous she would absolutely love it."

"That's great the perfect gift and it only took 4 hours and 3 shops to find," Sesshoumaru gave Sango an annoyed look."

Sango gave him a innocent smile, "Sorry I'm picky but you wanted the perfect gift and all the ones you picked before wasn't."

Sesshoumaru has been dragged around the whole town by Sango every one he thought would be ok got the thumbs down from her, it was just chance that they were passing by this shop and a display caught his eye. Going in to purchase the necklace, while Sango stayed out side to call Bank, Sesshoumaru see's none other that Naraku. Naraku was in there at the counter purchasing a gift of his own for the lucky birthday girl.

"Naraku, hey how's it going," Sesshoumaru said coming up to him.

Naraku turned to great Sesshoumaru after taking his gift and receipt, "Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?"

"Getting something for my girlfriend, what about you?"

"Just getting one for a friend, diamond earrings think she would like it?"

Sesshoumaru laughed, "Of course she would any girl would like them unless you're my girl who's friends says she's very difficult to shop for."

"I know what you mean it took me two stores to find this," He said raising up the bag.

"Yep took me three."

They both laughed, "So what are you getting," Naraku asked?

Sesshoumaru pulled him over to the window displays and pointed out a cross necklace. "That is a beauty."

"I hope she likes it."

"Don't worry she will," Naraku said with a smile, "Well I have to go and give this to her."

"Yeah ok. Oh hey what are you doing Saturday?"

"Not sure, Why?"

"Well there's this prom thing at the school I teach at I was wondering if you would like to help me chaperon."

Naraku thought a minute that it would be a good change to see Kagome, "Yeah that would be fine."

Naraku and Sesshoumaru said bye and Naraku headed home and Sesshoumaru went to pay for Kagome's gift.

"Mom where are we going," Kagome asked walking down the street with her mother?

"Well we will get some lunch at your favorite restaurant then go shopping how does that sound?"

"Fantastic."

Kagome and her mother were just about to walk into The Blue Lagoon when Kagome got a phone call.

"Hello," Kagome Answered?

"Hey it's Naraku, where are you?"

"Oh hey, I'm with my mom we're at The blue Lagoon, where are you?"

"Just down the street I will be there in 5."

"ok," Kagome hung up with Naraku and turned to her mother who was giving her a questioning look. "That was Naraku you remember him don't you?"

"Yes he was such a nice young man a lot better for you than that Inuyasha."

"Mom! Well anyways he will be here in a few."

"Ok great then he can have lunch with us."

About 5 minutes later Naraku was shown to Kagome's table.

"Mrs. Higirashi, Kagome," Naraku said.

"Oh Naraku it is so wonderful to see you again," Said Kagome's Mother, "Please have a seat."

"No that's ok I wouldn't want to ruin your time together I know you won't be here tomorrow."

"No please we must insist we would love for you to join us." Naraku looked at Kagome who nodded that it was alright. Naraku took a seat to the left of Kagome while her mother was on the right.

Kagome's mother looked up at Naraku whom she had always been very fond of and had no clue what Kagome ever saw in Inuyasha when she had a handsome nice boy like this one. Shi (Kagome's Mother I thought to give her a name) Knew that Naraku liked her daughter very much but never acted upon it.

After they had each ordered and gotten an appetizer Shi asked Naraku, "So how are things going I heard you were over seas for some time?"

"Yes business has been prospering quite nicely I actually invested in a museum here in town you should come by its quite nice." Naraku answered.

"I thought didn't know you worked in museums," Shi said curiously

"I don't but I really love museums so I bought one." Naraku said with a laugh, "Actually we are having some an internship program I started its suppose to get going this summer."

Kagome brightened up at this news, "Really I love museums also do you think I can get a summer job before I go overseas?"

"Of course you would have the highest recommendation from the owner and president of the company."

Kagome was really happy and reached over and hugged Naraku. When the food came conversation quieted down some but there was something on Shi's mind. "Naraku, do you have yourself a girl friend?"

"Mom!" Kagome exclaimed embarrassed.

"It's alright Kagome," Naraku laughed, "Actually I don't I have had a lot of work and I just haven't found that girl that I'm looking for I guess."

"Oh, you know I always wondered why, if you don't mind me saying, you and Kagome never went out."

"Mother!" Kagome was horrified and Naraku didn't know what to say so Kagome ended up speaking, "I'm sure he wasn't interested in me I was barely legal to drive when he was he last."

"Well Kagome what about now," Shi asked while taking a bite of her steak?

"I'm a actually seeing someone right know," Kagome said shyly looking down at her plate.

"Who and how long."

"Well its this very nice man and it's been about 6 months a little over actually."

"And I have never met this boy Kagome I am very disappointed in you."

"Your never home mother and when you are we don't really spend much time together."

Naraku was uncomfortable and pissed to say the least. If Kagome's dating someone it can't be anyone good he loves but she has horrible taste. Naraku thought that maybe this was the best time to go.

"if you will excuse me I think I should be going I have a lot of work to do," Naraku said rising up from the table and putting his napkin on the plate.

Kagome rose with him and tried to stop him, "Naraku please don't go."

"No Kagome I really have to, I'm very sorry but I wanted to give this to you for your birthday," Naraku handed her the package and kissed her on the cheek, "Happy birthday Kagome, Mrs. Higirashi."

"Goodbye Naraku," Shi said.

Kagome just sat back in her chair after he left and opened her Present. Inside the bag she found a small square felt box that held the most beautiful earring that Kagome had ever seen.

"Well what did he get you," Kagome showed her mother, "Well those are very lovely, and Kagome I want to meet this boy ok, I'm going out of town tomorrow and I will be back on the weekends but in a month I will have some vacation I want to meet him then ok."

Kagome nodded to what ever her mother was saying but her mind was completely on Naraku.

Naraku finally made it home and sat down at his desk. He was furious, how could he be so stupid of course a beautiful girl like Kagome had a boyfriend he never stood a chance maybe if he would have stayed he would have had a chance but he fucked it up.

Sesshoumaru finally made it home sat Kagome's gift on her dresser and picked up his cell to call her.

"Hey Baby, how was your day with your mom?"

"It was great we had dinner at the Blue Lagoon, then she took me to the mall and I got I ton of clothes. I thought of you when I was shopping and picked out this great outfit that I know you will just love I will where it tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru laughed as Kagome rambled on.

"Hey Sessh my mom what's to meet you, she said that she's going out of town but she will have a vacation in about a month or so and really wants to get together do you think that is ok."

"Yeah It should be the school year is just about over."

"Well I can't wait to see you tomorrow, bye."

"Bye Kagome."

The next morning Shi had her things packed and hugged Kagome and headed for the airport. Kagome then spent the entire day with Sango and a few other friends, around 5 everyone cleared out. Sesshoumaru was to be there promptly at 8 she had three hours to get the place and her ready. Kagome thought tonight would be the perfect night. After Kagome took a shower did her hair and make up, she threw a lasagna in the oven and rushed to get dressed. She wore her hair in a tight bun and slipped into a little dark blue dress, that came to mid thigh. She put on some 6 inch black stilettos. Kagome also wore the earrings that Naraku gave her, one she really liked them and two they went great with the dress. Kagome set the table and was just finishing laying the silver wear when the door bell rang.

Sesshoumaru waited outside Kagome's door wearing black slacks, a silver silk shirt and a black blazer that matched the pants. When Kagome answered the door and he saw her he thought he might drop dead at that very moment. She was spectacular, she was showing off her very long tan legs, and a lot of cleavage.

"Kagome you look wonderful," Sesshoumaru said handing her the white roses and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Sessh your looking very handsome yourself."

Kagome lead Sesshoumaru to the dinning room table while she went into the kitchen to grab a vase. She placed the vase of roses in the middle of the table. Sesshoumaru took the seat right next to Kagome's wanting to be closer to her. After they had finished dinner Sesshoumaru lead her into the den to the couch.

"Happy birthday," Sesshoumaru said giving her the gift.

Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru as she took the gift and started to tear it open. Inside the large box she found a smaller thin one. Inside that was to most beautiful necklace she had every seen.

"I really hope you like it.." Kagome stopped him in mid sentence to give him a mind blowing kiss.

"It the best gift I could have got it would you help me put it on," Kagome asked when she pulled back from the kiss. Sesshoumaru nodded and clasped the thing around her neck. The cross was no bigger than his thumbnail and fit in the hollow of her throat. 'I will never take it off."

Kagome leaned in for another kiss only this one was softer. Sesshoumaru deepened the kiss as he ran his tongue across her bottom lip till she granted him access. Sesshoumaru finally pulled away to give Kagome some breath when he noticed something.

"Where did you get those."

Kagome reached up and touched her new earrings, "They were a gift from an old friend yesterday aren't they beautiful."

"Yeah." Sesshoumaru shook his head of the thought Kagome has a million friends any one of them could have given her those not Naraku who was buying diamond earrings yesterday for a friend. It couldn't be I would know if they knew each other he's my best friend and she's my girlfriend.

"Sessh?" Sesshoumaru looked into Kagome's eyes, "I would really like for you to come to my room ok."

Kagome didn't even wait for a reply she just rose off the couch, grabbed his hand, and proceeded upstairs to her room. Sesshoumaru was really nervous which he had never been in his life what was this girl doing to him. When they reached her room right inside her door Kagome let go of his hand grabbed the barrette that was holding her hair up, and took it out letting all that dark wavy hair flow down her back. Sesshoumaru stood by the door as still as a picture as she walked to the middle of the room her back facing him, she slipped on strap off one shoulder then proceeded to the next shoulder letting her dress pool in the floor around her feet.

Sesshoumaru swallowed a big lump in his throat as Kagome walk to him clad in only blue silk boy shorts, matching push up, and the 6 inch stilettos.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru breathed. Kagome went for the top button of his shirt going down each one till it parted to show his ivory broad chest. Kagome ran her hands over his chest as she looked up into Sesshoumaru's face seeing such hunger and heat she thought she would burn alive.

Kagome pushed his jacket and shirt off his shoulders, while Sesshoumaru slid his hands over her breasts. Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome back till the back of her knees hit the edge of her bed. Kagome fell back on her bed, Sesshoumaru climbing over her to claim her sweet lips. This time Sesshoumaru wasn't soft with the kiss he took her mouth as his own, forcing her open and shoving his tongue inside Kagome let out a small growl of satisfaction which only made Sesshoumaru erection as heard as steel.

Sesshoumaru let up for just a second he had to know for sure because once they went further there was no going back, "Kagome do you want this, are you sure you want me?"

"Kagome looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes and said, "I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

Sesshoumaru smiled before taking her lips again. Kagome reached between them to his belt. once she had his belt, button, and zipper undone, Sesshoumaru raised off her to let his pants and boxers slide to the floor. Sesshoumaru pushed her up to the top of the bed taking off her bra. He took one breast in his mouth gently suckling, while his hand kneaded the other. Kagome was in ecstasy letting out a sharp breath when Sesshoumaru flicked his tongue over her nipple. After a few minutes he switches to the other breast giving it just as much attention.

Kagome could hardly breath as Sesshoumaru slowly slid down her body taking off her panties and giving the first long stroke on her lower lips. Sesshoumaru moaned from the taste of Kagome, she was so sweet he could eat her all day. Sesshoumaru knew that this being her first time would hurt like hell, he couldn't stop the pain but he could try to override it. After bringing her to her first orgasm Sesshoumaru slipped two fingers in to stretch her out a little. Kagome was beyond this world Sesshoumaru had brought her so high and couldn't stop not that she would ever ask. Rising up to kiss, her his fingers still stroking her, Sesshoumaru was getting ready to penetrate. Her breathing became more sporadic and Sesshoumaru knew she was close, he put his head in her shoulder kissing her neck and biting down on her ear making her come, Sesshoumaru thrust himself through her virgin barrier and deep inside her sheath.

Kagome barely noticed the twinge of pain she was so caught up in the throws of her orgasm, when Sesshoumaru was inside only doubled the pleasure.

Sesshoumaru was shaking from the need to move but he waited until she had adjusted to his size. Sesshoumaru's slowly pulled back making both of them moan, then thrust in one hard stroke.

Kagome couldn't believe the size of Sesshoumaru he filled her to capacity. Sesshoumaru felt Kagome tighting up around him like a vice every time he entered, it was all he could take not to come. Sesshoumaru picked up speed at Kagome's direction going faster and harder. Sesshoumaru knew she was close again picking up more speed he brought her screaming, racking her nails down his back. Sesshoumaru tried to fight off his own orgasm that Kagome was forcing with her tight warm walls squeezing him. Sesshoumaru didn't give Kagome time to calm down before he put her on her hands and knees taking her from behind. Kagome took in a sharp breath at the different angle, felt as though he was touching other parts inside rubbing against them, it wasn't long before she came again this time Sesshoumaru came with her spilling his seed deep in her.

_**Hey every one day late I know but it was really long. Ok please leave reviews and sorry about the sex scene I could have wrote it better but I having writers block at the moment.**_

_**~SunShine~**_


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone So sorry I having wrote in a while I felt like I started this chap twenty times, had major writers and ended up reading a story called Dancing with Scissors it was a by far one of the best I have read in a long time. It got me started again. This Chap isn't very long but I hope you like it anyways, and I'm sad to say that the story will soon be coming to an end only a few more chapters left.

~SunShine~

Chapter 9

"Sango you ready?"

"Yes I have Ayame with me."

"Be there in a sec," Kagome hung up her cell and jumped in her car and headed to Sango 's house.

When Kagome pulled in the driveway Sango and Ayame where on her front porch waiting. Sango and Ayame ran down the steps to the car climbing in.

"Ok Kagome we have 6 hours to find the perfect prom dress. I really cant believe that you waited till the last minute." Sango looked at her watch, "We need to back at my place by 6:00 to get ready for the dance it starts at 9:00."

Kagome and Ayame just nodded, Kagome put the car in reverse, backed out of the driveway, and headed to the mall.

Hours later. Sango and Ayame is trudging behind Kagome. They got the shoes, jewelry and everything except the damn dress.

"Kagome? One more store ok please like one."

Kagome walked into the last dress store in the whole mall praying that the dress she was looking for was inside.

The girls split up around the store taking different sections to look over. Kagome had just about given up when she heard a shriek coming from the back of the store. Kagome and Sango rushed to Ayame who was holing up a dark royal blue dress. Kagome loved it at first sight, now all to do was try it on. Kagome stepped in the dressing room. She hung the dress on a hook on the back of the door and proceeded to undress. Kagome was looking at herself I the mirror admiring the dress. It was perfect.

It was silk, long, and formfitting all the way to her feet if she didn't wear about 6 inch heels it would tread the floor. It had a split clean up to her left hip were it hugged her hips, waist, and breasts, there was only one strap that came over the right shoulder. Kagome walked out of the dressing room looking at her friends. Sango and Ayame just stood there in awe.

"Oh my god Kagome you look amazing," Said Sango as she came up to hug her best friend.

"You look gorgeous, guys will be all over you tonight," piped in Ayame.

"Well I guess this is the dress, lets pay then get the hell out of here we don't have long," said Kagome.

After Kagome paid for the dress her and the girls went back to Sango's house to get ready.

Ayame was wearing a dark red strapless dress. It hugged her upper body and flowed out at her waist down to her knees. Her nails and toenails had a French manicure, she slipped her feet in black open toed 6 inch stilettos, they had a thick fabric strap that wrapped around her ankle into a bow in the back. She pulled back her shoulder length red hair into two pig tailed buns, she added a diamond head band and a few clips. She pulled a black choker with a star charm laying in the hallow of her throat. She whipped on black eyeliner and black eye shadow to give her eyes a smoky look. She added ruby red lipstick and a little blush to top it off.

Sango was a little softer. She wore a lavender dress that's straps crisscrossed in the back, it was skin tight all the way to where it ended just above her knees. He nails and toes were purple, she slipped her feet in open toed black flats. Sango pulled her hair into a high pony tail, no lip stick, light blush, some eyeliner and purple eye shadow.

After finishing their selves Sango and Ayame went to help Kagome finish. Sango did Kagome's makeup while Ayame did her hair. Sango gave Kagome heavy liner and blue shadow, no blush, and a peach lip gloss. Ayame brushed Kagome's hair deciding to leave it down, but added two clips one on each side of her head Kagome pulled her dress up her body Sango zipping up her back. Ayame put 6 inch open toed black shoes on Kagome's manicured feet. Kagome did the final touches herself, Naraku's earrings and Sesshoumaru's necklace.

They had just gotten finished when they heard the door bell. Sango and Ayame went to let the guys in while Kagome to one more look in the mirror. 'Sesshoumaru will go crazy,' Kagome thought with a smile. With that Kagome walked out of the room coming down the stairs.

'She's beautiful,' thought the dark haired stranger.

"Wow Kagome you look great."

"Thank you Bank," Kagome said with a smile. Kagome looked around to see Koga staring at her with hot intent and Ayame fuming beside him. Sango was getting her lights kissed out by bank. Then Kagome's eyes found some blue ones. She had never met this boy before that must be her date, Sango had told her that she had set it up but she left out the part of him being luscious. He was tall easily 6 ft, was bulky not skinny like you would think he had some muscles under his black tux. His hair was jet black that barely brushed the top of his shoulders. He also had the bluest eyes she had ever seen and at the moment they were moving all over her. After a moment she went to introduce herself. "Hey I'm Kagome."

He flashed a charming grin, "I know who you are I am Suikotsu, Bankotsu's brother," Suikotsu took Kagome's hand gracing it with a soft kiss, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

Kagome took a deep breath, he had a deep rugged voice that seemed to caress her body making her shiver.

"Sango can I see you a sec," Kagome asked pulling her had out of the handsome mans.

Sango looked up and nodded to her friend following her into the kitchen.

"Sango are you crazy," Kagome asked in a harsh whisper?

"No why?"

"That man is wow, how do you think Sesshoumaru will react when I come thought the door with a GQ model as my prom date."

Sango bit her lip, "Well this is the first time I met him myself I didn't know what he looked like. I am so sorry"

Kagome took a deep breath, "It's ok it will be fine ok. Did you tell him my situation I don't want to have any problems?"

"Yeah I will get Bank to talk to him in the car."

Kagome nodded and headed back into the living room with Sango who went straight to Bank to whisper in his ear.

"Ok guys lets head out," Kagome yelled and headed for the door everyone following behind.

Waiting outside was a stretch white limo. Kagome was the first in followed by Suikotsu, Bank, Sango, Ayame, and lastly Koga. Bank leaned over and pulled Suikotsu to him.

"Hey man thanks for being Kagome's date but there is something that you need to know. She's taking and I mean really taking, he couldn't come with her though because of his job ok so don't get all mixed up with her ok."

Suikotsu nodded understanding what his brother was talking about. 'She has someone huh well I can't be surprised she beautiful, but he's not going to be here so who will stop me from stealing her, maybe she will fall for me and dump that loser. Perfect plan.'

Elsewhere…

"Sessh man you ready or what," Naraku asked as he sat in Sesshoumaru's room waiting for his friend who was dressing in the bathroom.

"Yeah I guess so lets go," Sesshoumaru said walking out into the room in a black tux. He had his silver hair pulled back in a low ponytail. Sesshoumaru looked over to Naraku.

Naraku got up and headed out the door. Naraku was wearing a black tux with a red shirt he cut his curly reddish brown hair cut short, kinda shaggy. Naraku couldn't wait to ask Kagome for a dance. Maybe who ever she is dating is a real loser and he can win her over I mean no one knows her better than he does.

Sesshoumaru was very disappointed that he couldn't be with Kagome at the dance it would raise to many questions. He was also worried about who she was going with, he had never met the boy and Kagome told his that she hadn't either it was Sango's boyfriend's brother. All Sesshoumaru knew was that that boy had better keep his hands to himself or he won't have them anymore.

The prom was just getting underway every one was there when Kagome and the crew arrived. Kagome looked around hoping to see Sesshoumaru, she couldn't see him anywhere so concluded that he hasn't showed up yet.

Sango saw the disappointed look on Kagome's face leaned over and whispered, "Kagome cheer up he will be here soon."

Kagome nodded and squeezed Sango's hand before she started towards a table, everyone following behind.

The prom was beautiful the theme this year was school spirit since we've been undefeated in football and basketball this year. The tables were dressed in red and white and had little shallow glass bowls, that had floating foot and basketballs, and jewels. On the walls were banners of some of the games and the stage had a mural of the Shikon High Jewels.

Kagome sat a red table between Sango and Suikotsu. Next to Sango sat Bank, then Koga, and lastly Ayame who was between him and Suikotsu. After about an hour Kagome and Suikotsu were talking like they're old friends, she told him about her dream of being a doctor like her mother, and he told her that he was in medical school that it was really amazing. They tons in common liked that same movies and music. It had crossed Kagome that if she wasn't with Sesshoumaru, Suikotsu wouldn't be a bad boyfriend.

Suikotsu like Kagome a lot, she was amazing, really smart, had goals in life, had one hell of a sense of humor, and the fact that she was gorgeous was just a plus.

"Kagome would you like to dance," asked Suikotsu?

Kagome smiled and nodded yes, letting him drag her to the dance floor. Just a Dream by Nelly came on. Suikotsu pulled Kagome close while he took her around the dance floor. Kagome was laughing as Suikotsu twirled her again, and just when he pulled her to him she Saw Sesshoumaru come through the door. Their eyes locked on each other.

Sesshoumaru could barely breathe when he saw Kagome she looked beautiful, he had to keep himself from walking over there to her and kissing the hell out of her like he wanted to do. At that moment he looked at the young man she was dancing with. He wasn't a student here, Sesshoumaru had never seen him before. Sesshoumaru didn't know who he was but he didn't like the way he was looking at Kagome. Sesshoumaru could tell that he liked her not that he could blame him, Sessh bet that many of the male gender had fallen for Kagome.

Sesshoumaru didn't want to make a scene just because some boy liked Kagome, he had just better not touch her the wrong way. Sesshoumaru looked around the room and saw the Principle talking to that librarian woman, he made his way to them.

Naraku came in a few minutes later looking around the room for Sesshoumaru spotting him talking to a man and a woman, they must be co workers. He looked around again seeing Kagome dancing with some boy. So that's her boyfriend, he's… ok. Naraku made his way to the dancing couple, and smiled when Kagome noticed him.

"Naraku," Kagome said a little breathless from all the laughing, "What are you doing here."

"I came with a friend."

Kagome gave him a hug and turned to Suikotsu, "This is Naraku he's an old friend, and this is Suikotsu Banks brother," She said turning back to Naraku.

They shook hands, "May I cut in," Naraku asked.

"Yeah sure I think Bank wants to see me anyways."

Naraku held out his hand letting Kagome take it and pulled her to him as Far Away by Nickelback played over the speakers. "I love this song," Kagome said looking down at her feet.

After her birthday dinner and what her mother had said she felt nervous around Naraku, She could feel his eyes looking at her.

"You look beautiful tonight Kagome," Naraku whispered so low that she had to strain to he what he said.

Kagome looked up and smiled, "Thanks you look very handsome too."

Naraku saw the blush and grinned, "Well he seems nice."

Kagome was confused till she realized that he was talking about Suikotsu. "Yeah I guess so I just met him a couple of hours ago."

Naraku gave her a questioning look, Kagome laughed and proceeded to tell the story of how her real boyfriend couldn't make it because of his job and that she needed a date and Sango set her up with Bank's brother.

"His job must be very important for him to miss spending this time with you."

Kagome didn't know how to respond, "It's not like that its just that I don't want to jeopardize it."

Naraku watched her take her lower lip and bite it like she did when she was nervous, what could possibly be wrong, his eyes went lower and saw something that made him feel like something ripped his heart to shreds. She really was taking he couldn't believe it. "Kagome?" She looked up at the sound of her name, "He doesn't know does he?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Inuyasha he doesn't know about him, that you were together, I mean I've known the man since we were kids and he wouldn't have been ok with that."

"Naraku what are you saying who doesn't know about Inuyasha and me."

Naraku touched her cheek letting his finger run down her neck and then grabbing the cross, "Sesshoumaru."

Kagome didn't know what to say she had never heard Naraku sound so sad before. "No he doesn't know I never told him I mean every time I was going to I couldn't and now its been to long."

Naraku nodded as if understanding, "Kagome he's my best friend and I've got to ask you to never tell him about us about what happened and that you know me ok."

"Naraku your one of my best friends I can't just.."

"Yes you can if you want to be with him you can't know me any more Kagome you have to understand because he won't."

Kagome felt as though she was going to break down in the middle of the whole student body, Naraku was leaving her. She let a tear roll down her cheek as he kissed the top of her head and pulled away from her, walking to the exit.

Sesshoumaru was just making his rounds trying to spot Kagome when Naraku walked past him to the exit without saying anything at all. Next thing that flew by him was Kagome heading to the lady's bathroom and she was crying. Sesshoumaru wondered what possible could have up set her, and was going after her when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked at the person whose hand was on his person, it was Sango.

Sango had seen the who thing with Naraku and Kagome and saw her run to the bathroom. "I've got it go back to being a teacher."

Sango didn't wait for him to answer her she went straight to the bathroom to comfort her friend. Sango found Kagome in the last stall sitting on the floor her hand in her knees. "Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at Sango got up from the floor and hugged her friends like her life depended on it.

Sango rubbed her back in soothing circles, "Kags what's wrong I saw you dancing with Naraku then.. Well?"

Kagome after a minute calmed down enough to tall Sango what happened. "He knows about Sesshoumaru. He said that we couldn't be friends anymore that Sesshoumaru wouldn't understand my past our past. I've so screwed up I didn't tell him about Inuyasha and now I can't be with Naraku. He helped me though some much how can I just drop him like that."

Sango remembered what Naraku had done for them, for Kagome. She how important he was to her, When Inuyasha cheated on her Naraku was the only thing that brought Kagome back she knew it and so did Kagome. "Oh Kags I'm so sorry."

Sango just stood there hugging Kagome to her letting her cry. Sango knew that this wouldn't last forever, she knew that someday Sesshoumaru was going to find out about Inuyasha and Naraku. She was really surprised that he didn't now anything about Inuyasha as it was everyone knew what had happened. She knew that all of this was going to come out and god help Kagome when it does.

After about 30 minutes Kagome calmed down fixed her make up and headed back out to he prom. Kagome kept her head down she didn't think she was ready to see Sesshoumaru just yet. She told Sango that she was ready to go that. Sango was ready as well they headed back to there table to get Bank and Suikotsu. Bank and Suikotsu kept asking what was wrong with Kagome but Sango told them to let it go that she was really tired.

Sesshoumaru saw Kagome her friends leaving and tried to go after them wanting to know how Kagome was doing, but him being a teacher kept him at bay. After a few minutes he went outside to try and call Kagome.

"Shit," Sessh breathed, she didn't answer. Sesshoumaru decided to call tomorrow to see how she was.

Kagome was laying in her bed thinking about the night. Sango dropped her off and Suikotsu walked her to her door and kissed her on the cheek and told her that he had a wonderful time and hoped that she would feel better. After they drove off her phone rang, she looked at the caller id to see that it was Sesshoumaru. She let it go to voice mail not wanting to talk right now.

"Oh What am I going to do," Kagome sobbed, crying herself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

What's A Girl To Do?

It was Monday morning, Kagome was sitting at her breakfast bar when there was a knock at the door. Kagome moaned, but got up from her seat and opened the door to fine Sango on the other side.

"Hey girly how you feeling" ,Sango asked taking off her sunglasses to rest them on her head.

"Like shit," Kagome answered steeping aside to let her in.

Sango walked in and plopped down on the couch. "So Kags what are you going to do?"

"I've been asking myself that for years now, it seems as though every time I'm happy, even the slightest bit, something happens and fucks it up," Kagome said sitting on the couch next to her.

"I know baby girl."

"Sango I just don't know what to do anymore, I don't know what I want."

Sango sighed and got up from the couch, "Well here's the plan, seeing how your not going to school today and I'm not now either lets go do something fun and get your mind of this whole disaster, and when you have a clear head you'll know what to do."

"Sango I think that that is the smartest thing I've ever heard" , Kagome said smiling for the first time in what seems like days, "Let me go put on something really sexy and we will make like a fetus, head out."

Sango laughed as Kagome ran up the stairs to her room.

"Now what to wear" ,Kagome asked herself.

Twenty minutes later Kagome came down the stairs in a light blue spaghetti strap mini dress that came about mid thigh, she pulled her hair back into a low ponytail with a big blue scrunchi that matched her dress, and black low heel strapy shoes.

"Wow Kagome I think it got like 100 degrees hotter in here."

Kagome smiled, "Why think you Sango lets get out of here and have some fun."

"No problem there, where you want to go first?"

"Umm… I was thinking that that state fair was still in town, we could ride a few rides, play a few games, and maybe flirt with a few guys."

"Oo that sound good to me, lets blaze the trail."

Sesshoumaru was getting really worried about Kagome, she wasn't answering his phone calls or did she show up for school. Where the hell was she. Sesshoumaru walked down the halls on his free period, it was lunch time and hopefully one of her friends would be there and answer a few questions.

Sesshoumaru walked in the lunchroom to find not really any of her friends but that red headed cheerleader girl, Ayame. Walking over to the table at which she resided with none other that his brother and his loathsome girlfriend.

"Ayame, you wouldn't know whats happened to Kagome she was suppose to do some work for me today."

Ayame turned around to face him and was about to answer when Inuyasha open his big mouth. "Who cares when she is maybe she's with her long lost love or something."

Sesshoumaru shifted his glaze to Inuyasha, "Do you care to explain?"

"Whats it to you I'm surprised you don't know he's only been your friend for like ever. That's why me and her never worked out that bitch cheated on me with him."

Sesshoumaru could only stare at his brother, then he slowly turned around and left the lunch room. Almost running right into that Miroku guy who was entering the lunchroom. Sesshoumaru grabbed him and pulled him out the door, he needed a few questions answered and he seemed like the perfect boy to do it.

"Mr. Monk, you used to date that Sango girl right."

Miroku looked up at Sesshoumaur's murderous gaze, "Um Yeah a few years ago why?"

"You was close to Kagome sometime ago?"

"Yeah her, Sango, Inuyasha, and I used to be really good friends."

"Tell me of hers and Inuyasha relationship."

"Oh them that's been over for like ever since she was 15 I think, they were best friends in grade school and in junior high decided to go out, but Inuyasha was always jealous of this Naraku guy who was a good friend of Kagome's. He thinks she cheated on him but that was a total lie Kagome would never do that. So our sophomore year Kikyo, Kagome's cousin, started here and Inuyasha fell in love and just dropped Kagome like she was nothing. Kagome was really torn up about it, she would be totally fucked up if Naraku hadn't stepped in he helped her a lot. I kind of always wondered why they never went out you could tell he was in love with her but I think she was just messed up at the time," Miroku looked up to find a very angry Sesshoumaru, "Yeah sorry I think I rambled on to much."

"No you said all that I needed to here go eat your lunch."

Miroku rushed in the lunchroom with out another word. Sesshoumaru just stood there for a sec thinking about all he had heard.

* _"Where did you get those?"_

_Kagome reached up and touched her new earrings, "They were a gift from an old friend yesterday aren't they beautiful."_

"_Yeah." Sesshoumaru shook his head of the thought Kagome has a million friends any one of them could have given her those not Naraku who was buying diamond earrings yesterday for a friend. It couldn't be I would know if they knew each other he's my best friend and she's my girlfriend. *_

How could I have been so stupid of course those were the same earrings, Kagome and Naraku, Naraku and Kagome. This is just crazy. At prom they were acting weird, he left in a storm and she ran crying to the bathroom at the same time. Why didn't she ever tell me.

She was also with Inuyasha the one person that I despise the most, and she knew this why didn't she ever tell me.

Sesshoumaru storms back to his class room deciding that after school was over he would pay a visit to his best friend then his girlfriend.

Kagome was having a really great day with Sango but no matter how she tired she couldn't get Sesshoumaru or Naraku off her mind. Finally she decided that maybe it was time to talk it through and just deal with the consequences as they come.

Sango dropped Kagome off at her house and wished her good luck. Kagome got in her car and headed down to the new museum where Naraku worked.

Kagome entered the lobby and asked one of the attendance to take her to Naraku's office. Once inside she found Naraku at his desk deeply engrossed in some paperwork he didn't even notice her until she sat right beside him on his desk.

Naraku looked over from his contracts to find a nice pair of long tanned legs, he followed them up until he came to Kagome's face.

"Kagome what a surprise how have you been."

"Not as good as I usually am."

Naraku gave her a sad smile. "How can I help you?"

"Naraku cut the shit it's me talk to me."

Naraku sighed picked up the phone called his secretary to get some take out they were going to be here a few minutes and might as well have lunch.

After the food arrived Naraku started to speak, "Kagome I don't know what you want from me."

"I want my friend back, don't you? Do you even miss me at all or do I mean nothing to you?" Kagome asked with tears in her eyes.

"Kagome you mean I great deal to me than you know."

"You sure as hell have a funny way of showing it."

Naraku slammed his fist down on the desk, "Dimmit Kagome what do you want me to say, that I miss you all the time, that not a minute goes by with out thinking about you, or that I've been in love with you for so long, or how about this one, your dating my best friend and how pissed I am that he got there first."

Kagome sat there in silence taking in all that Naraku just laid out. He cares this much why did he never say anything before now.

"Why Naraku?"

"why what?"

"Why now why not years ago, you could have had a chance but I never knew. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because I'm a fool and you were just a child before I left."

"I can't talk about this right now, we will have to do this another time. I love you Naraku, and I love Sesshoumaru and I'm seeing him right now ok. I want us to be friends I don't want to lose you, I don't think my heart could take it."

Naraku looked at Kagome, "I'm hear for you always when ever you need me?"

Naraku came around his desk to where Kagome was and pulled her to him. "I love you Kagome I always have and always will no matter who your with but if you want to be with Sesshoumaru and still be my friend you have to tell him the truth."

Kagome snuggled into Naraku's hug, "Yeah I know that's where I'm going next."

"Good luck, and call me if you need anything."

"I will, Bye." Kagome walked out the door to his office and out of the museum to her car.

Now all I have to do is talk to Sesshoumaru about Inuyasha and Naraku this is going to be just great I'm sure, Kagome thought to herself.

Golden eyes followed the long dark haired girl to her car from across the street.

Sesshoumaru had just pulled up at the museum when he saw Kagome walking out. Sesshoumaru was so angry that he just watched her drive away, and forgot all about his plan to talk to Naraku.

Sesshoumaru drove back to the mansion, and headed straight to his fathers office.

"Father I would like to take up your offer."

Mr. Tashio look up from some documents, "Sesshoumaru I thought you wanted to stay for some reason."

"Yeah changed my mind I wouldn't like to pass up this opportunity, how soon can I leave."

"Well you can leave on Wednesday if you would like but isn't the school year still going on."

"They will get someone to cover it."

**Well only one more chapter left and we will find out if Sesshoumaru really leaves to go to Europe or if Kagome gets to him in time to stop and explain things to him. I want you to tell me what you want to happen just comment on this chapter and tell me if you want him to go or stay I will count the votes on Friday march 11.**

**~SunShine~**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kagome had just left Naraku's office when she tried to call Sesshoumaru, but he wasn't answering. He must be really busy he always answers. I'll just talk to him tomorrow at school. With that plan in mind Kagome headed home.

Sango came over later that night to spend it with Kagome while her mother was out of town.

"So how did the Naraku thing go?" Sango asked from the loveseat. Her and Kagome where in Kagome's living room watching a movie.

"It went well, we had lunch and talked. Sango can I ask you something?"

Sango looked over at Kagome who was sitting in a lazy boy, "Shoot?"

"Well in that discussion I had with Naraku a couple of things came up. He said he loved me, did you know, did anyone?"

Sango let out a big sigh, "Yeah Kagome I knew everyone did that's why Inuyasha was so jealous because he knew how Naraku felt and he knew that anyone would be crazy not to want that man. He's the perfect man. I kind of always thought ya'll would get together but when he left and you got with Sesshoumaru I guess I abandoned that thought."

"I kissed him Sango."

Sango shot up from her laying position and the loveseat to look at Kagome, "What? When? Just now at his office?"

"No it was a long time ago, I had just found out about Inuyasha and I went over to Naraku's because I just didn't know where else to go. He was sitting there comforting me and I just looked up at him and I thought about why I never considered him. He was everything I was looking for, someone to take care of me and someone to love and want me the way that I would him. I just kissed him, I didn't know what to expect but when he kissed me back it felt like my heart would burst out of my chest. I never told anyone and Naraku probably thinks he's the one who kissed me but it was me and it ended as suddenly as it started. Naraku got this dark look on his face like he was holding something back and he sent me away. He was in Europe the next day, I didn't even get to talk to him about it I figured that he just didn't want me."

Sango sat stunned into silence. Kagome kissed Naraku and he left, that dumb ass! "Kagome…well…wow, I don't know what to say, besides I can't believe he left. He was so in love with you. So what does this mean that you want Naraku instead of Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome didn't have to even think about that question she knew who she wanted, "Sesshoumaru, I mean Naraku's great and I'll love him no matter what but we had a moment and it passed and whatever was there before, is well still there but not as strong as it was. The things that I feel with Sesshoumaru are way beyond what I ever felt with Inuyasha and Naraku."

Sango was so happy for Kagome who had finally after some many heartbreaks found that special someone. "Well Kagome I think you really need to tell all of this to Sesshoumaru as soon as possible."

Kagome had to agree with Sango Sesshoumaru really deserved to know. Kagome rose up from her chair grabbed her coat and keys. "Sango I've got to go tell him I'll be back either in thirty minutes if he don't take it well but if things do go great I'll see you in the morning."

Sango shot up from her seat and rushed to the front door after her friend, "Kagome its like 1 in the morning."

"Yeah I know, but I don't care he has to know," Kagome said as she jumped in the driver seat of her car and pulled out of the driveway.

About 15 minutes later Kagome pulled up down the street from the Tasha Mansion, not wanting to wake anyone up Kagome snuck up on the house and from staying there all the time she knew how to sneak in and out of the house. Kagome crept along the west side of the house, going around the back. At the back Kagome looked up at two balconies one of which she knew was Inuyasha's and the other had to be Sesshoumaru's because their parent's room was on the east side. When Kagome was a kid she would sneak over Inuyasha's and climb up the lattice which was annoying with all the roses and vines but hey when you want to see your boy friend you do stupid shit. Looking over everything Kagome was glad to see that Sesshoumaru's balcony has one to that way she don't have to go through Inuyasha's room.

Well after about 5 aggravating minutes and a few scratched Kagome pulled herself up on the balcony and walked silently to the glass door that lead into Sesshoumaru's room. It was dark in his room but she had a clear view of his bed and he wasn't in it. Taking another quick look she saw a light coming from under the door to her right, that must be the bathroom. Kagome turned the knob expecting to fine it locked but it wasn't. Kagome walked in the room and just shut the door when Sesshoumaru came out of the bathroom dripping from a shower wearing nothing but a towel.

Sesshoumaru pulled up short when he saw Kagome at his outside door, "Kagome what are you doing here this late and why did you sneak in here?"

Kagome didn't know what to say, one because Sesshoumaru was wearing nothing but a towel and he always takes her breath away and two she didn't really have a good answer. "Um… I don't know I just wanted to see you."

Sesshoumaru walked past her to his bed and sat down on the edge, "Well you've seen me is there anything else you wanted?"

Kagome was taking back by his tone, "Sesshoumaru what the hell is your problem, did I do something?"

Sesshoumaru's emotionless eyes met hers, "You could say that."

"Well then if we have some problem please address it." Kagome said getting more irritated by the minute.\

"Where should I start, with how you've been avoiding my calls all weekend and you skipped school, or maybe that you dated my brother and never told me and I found out from some wimpy kid instead of you, and I don't even know how to discuss you relationship with Naraku."

Kagome was shocked she had no idea that he knew, or that he would ever find out. Though she shouldn't be surprised every one in the school knew about her and Inuyasha. Kagome sat down in a chair that was at his desk across from where he was on his bed. "Sesshoumaru that partly why I'm here to explain these thing to you."

Sesshoumaru sat patiently waiting from her to start the explanation.

Kagome let out a huge breath, "Truthfully Sesshoumaru I don't think it really matters who I dated in the past I've never asked you who you dated or slept with. You know you were my first, I did date Inuyasha a long time ago, he cheated on me with my cousin and we broke up. I Don't think it matters does it?"

"Kagome I wished you would have told me, I understand that you had a life before I was here and that you've dated, your too beautiful to be alone. Inuyasha that's what bothers me my own brother, you know how I feel about him, and you never told me in all those time that you were once with him, once in love with him?"

"Sesshoumaru that was something that was very personal to me, he hurt me really bad and I'm not sure if I'll ever recover all the way. The things that I felt for him were grand but they are nothing compared to what I feel for you, and I didn't want to ruin this and it just seemed that it would I mean here we are fighting about it its something I was just trying to avoid because its mine and Inuyasha's business. As for Naraku nothing is going on between us. He's a really good friends to me he was there for me helping and getting through to me when no one else could. That night at the prom he was there, we danced and when he found out I was dating you he shut me out tried to break off his friendship with me so that that I could be happy with you. He did that for us but I wouldn't let him, he's you friend too and he is mine there shouldn't be any problems between us because of him am I right?"

Sesshoumaru listened to what Kagome had to say and relieved that he was being unreasonable. He just overreacted, Kagome was the best thing that has ever happened to him and he wasn't about to give that up over something as stupid as an old boyfriend. Sesshoumaru rose from the bed and walked over to Kagome and knelt in front over her taking her hands. "Kagome I'm so sorry I should have been more understanding and rational. With you I'm happier than I have ever been and I don't want to ruin what we have over something like that." Sesshoumaru reached past her to his desk opened the middle drawer and pulled out a tiny black box. "Kagome I meant to ask you this about a week ago but with all the shit going on I never got to but I want to now. Kagome Hirgirashi will you be my wife?" Sesshoumaru said opening the box to present a beautiful white gold band with a big diamond in the middle surrounded by other smaller diamonds.

A tear slipped out of Kagome's eyes as she jumped into Sesshoumaru's arms, "Yes, yes I would love nothing more to be your wife Sesshoumaru ."

Sesshoumaru's heart pounded deep in his chest at her reply, he held her hard to him never wanting to let her go. After a moment he pulled out of the embrace to slip the ring on her finger and to wipe her tears. Rising from the floor Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up bridal style and carried her to the bed. Laying her gently in the middle he unbuttoned her coat and spread it to the side to revile her wearing nothing but pink very short shorts and a tiny spaghetti strap shirt that barely contained her full-size breasts. Sesshoumaru raised a brown at her attire.

"Kagome if I didn't come to my senses were you planning on seducing me because it probably would have worked?"

Kagome let out a giggle, "No I was going to bed when I decided to come over her I just threw on my coat."

Kagome didn't laugh for to long before Sesshoumaru captured her lip with his in a scorching kiss. Sesshoumaru was starved for this woman he was wild and possessive and need to mark her as his to let every one know who this woman belonged to.

Kagome moaned deep when Sesshoumaru thrust his tongue in her mouth dominating her. Fighting her in to submission. He pulled her coat out from under her and threw it across the room, snatching off her shorts and shirt till she was bare before him. Sesshoumaru wasn't feeling very gentle as he ripped the towel from his waist and laid between her thighs thrusting in her with one fluid motion. Kagome tore her mouth from his to suck in some breath at his intrusion.

Sesshoumaru didn't give her time to catch her breath before he moved his hips and a fast hard motion, he needed her so much right now. He needed to feel every inch of her body against his. Needed to feel her quick breaths on his neck, her tongue in his mouth, her moans in his ears. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure how much longer he could last with her body squeezing and pulling his.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said in a breathless moan.

Kagome opened her eyes to look at him above her.

"Cum with me Kagome."

Kagome pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as Sesshoumaru's movements became more ecstatic, she could only nod yes.

Sesshoumaru picked up even more speed pounding into Kagome with everything he had.

"So close, " Whispered Kagome.

Sesshoumaru felt Kagome shudder right before she went squeezing him, forcing his own orgasm.

Moments later Kagome came back to her self with Sesshoumaru lying heavily on top of her.

"Sess?"

Sesshoumaru rose up on his elbows to look down at Kagome a small smile spreading over his face, "Kagome."

**HaHaHa End of the story I think it went very well. Currently I'm finishing A Tashio Christmas that's got about 2 more chapters then I will be putting a sequel in the works for that. A sequel may come from this story I'm not sure yet though, but keep an eye out for my new story Fairy Tails coming soon. Thanks to all my readers and I hope you enjoy other works from me. Disclaimer I do not own anything Inuyasha.**

**~SunShine~**


End file.
